No Love Here
by Weskette
Summary: Jill struggles with her past as she goes through high school. Things aren't easy when a new guy makes an appearence and shifts her views. She can't help but to think he's different from those who've betrayed her. She's supported by her friends and dwindling family as she strives to fix the broken pieces of herself.
1. Chapter 1

**No Love Here**

I sighed. Another day in this fuckhole of a school. I was sitting in her homeroom, waiting for class to start(I hate math.) The sooner it was over, the better. I sat up from my leaning-on-the-desk position as someone I didn't recognize walked through the door.

"Class," Mr. Milana, the teacher, announced, "This is our newest student. Chris Redfield."

I directed my gaze on him. He was muscular and tall. He had dark blonde almost brown hair. His eyes were a sparkling blue. "Hey."

He looked directly at me when he said it. I blew him off. Just another jock to hit on me. Fuck that. Yeah, I had a DD size chest and a pretty face. But I didn't have a heart. So he had no chance.

"I believe the seat besides Jill is open," Mr. Milana said as he pointed in my direction.

Dang. Another sigh from me as he walked over and sat besides me. "Hey, I'm Chris." He put out a hand for me to shake.

I blew him off(again) and huffed "I'm Jill." He smiled and with drew his hand.

"Not to be too foreward, but any chance you'd go on a date with me?" he asked.

"That's being extremely foreward. And no." He frowned. _Not used to being turned down, are we big guy?_ I whispered in my head

"Worth a try, I guess. Any chance you'll reconsider?" The bell rang. I stood up and walked out without answering. Off to ELA, my favorite subject.

"Hey, Jill!" Mrs. Yacashin smiled as I entered her classroom.

"Hi," I replied with a smile. "Are we gonna work on our naratives?"

The teacher nodded and I took my seat. I was pulling out my papers and of course, who walked in the room? Chris. Fuck all.

"Hey, Jilly."

I gritted my teeth. "Don't call me that."

He took the seat next to me. I nearly elbowed him in sheer frustration. "Someone sits there."

"I didn't see anyone." He grinned cockily.

"I'll let her kick your ass, then. Ada doesn't take shit." I didn't speak to him anymore than that. But he, being the asshole he is, looked over my shoulder as I read through my narrative. I did my best to ignore him. Instead, I searched for typos in the beginning poem I had.

_When her heart is torn  
She seeks relief  
A knife she takes  
To her chest  
Carving out the beating hea-_

I was cut off from reading as he spoke again. "What are you writing?"

I sighed. "A narrative I've been writing for a few months. It's important for class."

Mrs. Yacashin must've heard this. "Oh, Jill, any chance you could show him what you have to do for that?"

"Yeah, I guess." I rolled my eyes before standing and grabbing the paper he needed. While I was up, Ada and Rebecca came in.

"What the hell are you doing in my seat?" Ada scowled. Luckily, Mrs. Yacashin had left the room. I came up next to them and smirked at Chris, knowing he'd get his ass beat if he didn't move.

"I'm here to sit next to my Jilly," he replied with a grin.

I scowled and kicked him in the leg, barely holding back. "Shut the fuck up. I'm not Jilly. And if I was, I definately wouldn't be your's."

Becca looked at me and mouthed the words, 'Boy trouble?' I nodded.

"Well," Ada glared, "That, is **my** spot. And that," she pointed at me, "is **my**bestfriend. And I happen to know, she doesn't date. At all. So move your ass." Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed the back of his chair and pulled it away. She then grabbed an empty chair and pulled it back to her now open desk, proceeding to sit down.

Chris had a surprised look on his face for a moment before standing up and moving to the desk directly behind mine. I took my seat and resolved to ignore him. Becca nudged my arm and whispered to me, "What's with this guy?"

"He's new," I whispered back, "I have first block with him."

"And he hit on you?"

"Yeah."

"He irks me," Ada added in darkly.

I was about to say more before Mrs. Yacashin returned to the room. "Alright, ladies." We were an all girl class before Chris came. "Seems like we have our first guy in the class now. He's a new student and his name is Chris. Say hi, Chris."

"Hi." He acted nonchalant. I didn't even turn to look at him. But most of the class(all but Ada, Becca and I) giggled and began to whisper about him. Oh look. He has fangirls.

"Quiet down, ladies. Now, today, we're going to work on our narratives. You all still have about six or seven more months to finish, but I think you could all use some extra work time. So, get to work. The dictionaries and thesauri are in the back as always."

I finally remembered what I originally intended to do when I had gotten up earlier and turned, slamming the paper that he needed down on his desk. "Read this. It's all you need for it."

I turned back to my work, continuing to read through what I already had.

_Carving out the beating heart  
She kept it in a jar  
Made of diamonds and rubys  
And Sapphires bright  
To contain it's beating  
And stop her painful blight_

_It was another heartless day for Riva...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**No Love Here**

Finally. Lunchtime. The best part of the day, in my opinion. I could sit, talk and laugh with some of my friends. It was a decent break to the school day.

I sat down. I was the first there, as usual. I pulled out one of my favorite books and started reading. It was _Goth Girl Rising _by B. Lyga. It had originally given me the idea for my own story, and the poem in the beginning. My two favorite poems in it were Brown haired girl and The room is rosevomit. Brown haired girl was immiediatly given at the begining, but The room is rosevomit was given to the reader over time.

I had justed reached about two stanzas into The room is rosevomit and had really gotten into the book.

_the room the room the room is rosevomit_

_its rosevomit because  
Rodger brought roses  
and mom threw up before I came in  
perfect timing_

_cancer had eaten a path to her brain  
yum yum cancer loves brains  
like zombi-_

"What're ya reading?"

Damn. I ignored him. I wanted to read. But no. He had to sit across from me. I turned my mind completely into the book, or at least tried to. But he was so fricking annoying! Did he realize I want nothing to do with him?

"Jill?" I heard a voice behind me say. It was Sheva.

"Hey, Shev," I replied. She would've taken her usual seat, if for the fact Chris seemed to be right next to it.

"Who is...?" she began.

"Someone not worth the mention," I answered. "Anyway, he'll move if he doesn't want to go home with a black eye. He seems to have a thing for sitting in Ada's seat." His eyes widened at this. _'Hope you're scared. I'm not joking about the black eye.'_ I thought to myself. He did get up. But then he came and sat near me. Directly next to me, actually.

"C'mon, Jill. Just one date, one hour," he pleaded.

"No..." I whispered. I didn't want to be broken again... I wouldn't survive.

I slammed down my book and left the table.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

As I came into the lunch room, I saw Jill march away from our table. From what I could see, she had tears in her eyes. The expression on her face was anger. And fear.

I sighed. Sitting at the table was Chris. So he was the cause of this. He stared after her with sadness in his eyes but hid it when he saw me walk over. "Hey, Rebecca, what's up?"

"Follow me. I have to tell you something." I walked towards the hallway, not seeing if he followed. He did though.

"What do you wanna tell me?" he asked. "Is it about Jill?"

"Yeah. Now listen," I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking of the right words to describe the horror. "Well... Back when we were in eighth grade, she still dated. If you had moved here then, you'd probably have a Jill in your arms right now. I kinda wish you were the one to move here."

"Who did?"

"He was... gah! Such an asshole! He asked her out, and she actually said yes. They dated for most of the school year. But during the summer..." I trailed off. I hated this subject. I could still picture Jill's face afterwards. She looked broken and... Betrayed.

Chris looked at me with of curiosity and concern. He waited silently for me to go on.

"During the summer... He... Tried to rape her." I clenched my teeth and his eyes narrowed.

"Please tell me that he's in jail right now, or I'm going to kick his ass," he whispered darkly, cracking his knuckles in his palm.

I smiled at how protective he was of a girl he had only known for a few hours. "Don't worry. That stupid, disgusting pig won't be leaving jail for a long, long time." I paused to watch the expression on his face. "You really like her, huh?"

He looked back up at me. "Yeah... I wouldn't have asked her out if I didn't." He was completely sincere. Who knew.

"Good. Now, I have to go and comfort my sis." I left in abit of a rush. I knew where she'd be. There was an empty janitor's closet that wasn't used that she took refuge in.

I knocked gently on it's door.

* * *

**Jill's POV**

After departing from the table, I went to my little closet. Tears tried to come from my eyes as I sat in the corner. My fist shot out and pressed against the bookshelf to my right. I had to keep the tears from coming.

I sat in the corner. My fist shot out and hit the bookshelf as I held back the tears.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. The images of his face were returning to my mind. I hated his face, and how he had looked at me with hunger.

There was a knock on the door. Becca.

I didn't answer, but she came in anyway.

"You okay, Jill?"

"Yeah... Fine." My voice sounded hoarse, as though I had been crying. She took a spot next to me after setting her books on my little table. She didn't hug me(she knows I hate hugs), but she put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"He means well, you know." Was... Was she trying to convince me to like him?

"Sure," I said, voice thick with sarcasm. I didn't want to say anything more than that.

She raised her eyebrows. "At least let him be a friend. You don't need to date him." She stood to leave.

I sighed. Rebecca was usually right with this sort of thing. Befriend, and ONLY befriend.

* * *

Goth Girl Rising_, one of my favorite books... Sequel to _The Astonishing Adventures of Fanboy and Gothgirl_. Hope you liked the chapter_.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

I could see Chris. He was still at the table, talking to some others. Leon and Ada were in their usual spots directly next to each other. I took my spot, in between Becca and Ingrid.

"You'll try being his friend?" Becca whispered to me.

"Yeah, yeah."

I glanced at the table. We were all in our usual spots. Ada was across from me, to her left was Sheva, and to her right was Leon. Besides Sheva was our newest addition to the table, Chris.

Ada had a hand under the table, and so did Leon, so I assumed they were holding hands. Ada had given us quite a scare a few years back. She had nearly died, only to be saved by Leon. If you looked at her wrists there would be an assortment of scars there. Leon has barely left her side since. I thought it was sweet.

"Hey, Jill, I'm sorry." I heard Chris say.

"It's fine…" I replied simply.

The rest of lunch went fine. We introduced everyone at the table to Chris and he asked some of us questions and we asked our own. Well, I didn't actually say much. Just answered a few questions.

But once the bell had rung to get back to class, I walked next to Chris to talk to him a bit.

"Chris, I hope your okay with us being just friends."

"Yeah," he replied, "I mean, friends is definitely better than nothing." He paused, "I really am sorry for earlier."

I smiled. "It's okay. Believe it or not, there are guys that have been worse to me."

* * *

**Chris' POV**

_'Yeah… I know…A lot worse.'_ I thought to myself. "Well, I'm glad that we can be friends. What class do you have next?"

"Bio. In D5. You?"

I smiled and said, "Same. Maybe you can show my lost ass where it is."

To my delight, she laughed. "Sure, but I'm not showing you where everyday."

"Eh, I learn how to get there soon enough."

"So your lost ass won't be lost anymore? It'll revert to being just an ass?" she joked.

"Sounds about right. Now, where is this Bio classroom?" I asked, glad that she seemed a bit more comfortable around me.

"Hold on, I need to go to my locker." She pointed at one of the numerous lockers that lined the hallway. "Here, hold this," she instructed as we came up to her locker.

I held out my hands and she placed her folder, sketchbook and agenda on them. She quickly put her binders in the locker and grabbed a different one. She took back her items and we began to walk again.

"Now, pay attention. Right now we're in the G-wing. It has math and a few computer classes in it. That," she pointed as we walked by a hallway, "Is the B-wing. It has ELA and Journalism classes and such. The D-wing is down past the auditorium and to the left. Got that?"

"Yeah, I think so. What's the teacher like?"

"He's okay I guess. Kinda annoying."

We were now in what I assumed to be the D-wing. As we entered a classroom, she sat down. I sat next to her, and she didn't object. I think I like being her friend.

* * *

**Jill's POV (Later that day)**

The day was finally over, thank god. It hadn't been as bad as some, though still pretty rough early on. But Chris turned out to be a pretty good friend now that he wasn't hitting on me.

"Hey, Becca, ready to leave?" I asked her as I approached her locker. I usually drove us home. We both lived in the same apartment building, our apartments being across the hall from each other. The only difference was, she lived with her parents, I lived alone. My dad had left on one of his 'business trips' almost a year ago. I soooo believed he'd come back. When pigs fly or cats bark.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then." We walked out into the parking-lot. My car, a Ford Escape, was parked in my usual spot. I climbed into the drivers seat and started it up while waiting for Becca to get in.

The drive home started pretty quietly, until she said, "So, you're okay with being Chris' friend?"

I rolled my eyes. She had to talk about him. "Yeah. He's pretty cool, I guess."

"He's worth befriending then?"

"Yeah, Becca." I rolled my eyes. She acted too interested in this for my liking. I suspected she had bigger plans than just friendship for he and I, but I had no proof.

"Then you admit I'm right?"

I laughed. "I'm never gonna do that. But yeah, he seems nice. I talked to him during Bio earlier. What did you say to him to stop him from hitting on me?"

"Umm... Nothing..." She looked out the window and gritted her teeth.

I thought a minute. If I was a guy, what would turn me off from someone. Wait... eighth grade... And _Him_..."You didn't...? Fuck all, Bec'! Why'd you tell him?"

"I wanted you two to be friends! It wouldn't work if he was trying to date you! And he was really understanding about it..."

I sighed. "I'm not going to lie. I am contemplating smacking you."

"Please don't! I just wanted you two to be friends. You can't blame me for that." Yeah, I guess not. As much as I wanted to. And that, was alot. "Oh look! We should give him a ride!" She pointed out the window at... Chris. "C'mon, Jill. Be nice."

"I can be nice to him. He's on my good side. I find it fair to warn you that you may be slipping into the bad side, Bec'."

"Oh, whatever. Just pull over."

I did so and called over to Chris. "Hey! Need a ride?"

He looked over and seemed about to refuse when he said, "Sure." He climbed into the back.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Raccoon City Townhouses," he answered.

"Really?" Becca practically squealed.

"Yeah. Why?" I couldn't see what the look on his face was, do to the fact I was driving.

I sighed. "Becca and I live in townhouses there too."

...

Fucking hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

I really don't know why I have luck like this. I really don't. My apartment-slash-townhouse-slash-whatever-you-wanna-call-it was 5A. Becca's, was 5C. And the one in between us, 5B, had always been empty. That is, until Chris moved in there.

So now he was my next door neighbor. Our balconies were connected(though there was a small fence/gate in between). Becca's townhouse, 5C was across the way, opposite us. Gah. Us. I hate saying that.

After updating my deviantart journal, I flopped back on my bed and turned my head towards the snake cage on my dresser. Inside, my corn snake, Adam, bobbed his head at me. I stood again and slipped him out of his cage.

"How's my favorite guy doing?" I whispered as he slithered up my arm. As he settled himself on my shoulders, I heard knock on the door. It was one of two people. Becca, bringing a plate of food over from her house, or Chris, come to bother me in any way possible.

I made my way to the door, glad to see that it was infact Becca with a plate of food. Her mother(who even _I_ called Mom) always worried about me. She always made sure I wasn't starving myself, or anything like that too.

"Hey, Bec. What's up?" I asked.

She stared nervously at the serpent on my shoulders. "Uh... I brought over some dinner..."

"Thanks." I took the plate from her. I smiled as she continued to stare at Adam. "Something wrong, Becca?"

"... Uh... Can you take him off your shoulder?" She flinched as the snake slithered down my arm towards her. I lifted him enough so she was practically face to face with him.

"C'mon. Just pat his head and he'll go back on my shoulders. _Further_ away from you." I smiled, knowing I was acting like a bitch. She very hesitantly reached out a hand and quickly patted his head. Adam gave a contented hiss and returned to my shoulders.

Becca glared at me. "I hate snakes." She turned around and walked back to the townhouse she lived in.

I laughed and closed my door. I wasn't really hungry, so I stuck the plate into the microwave to wait until I was ready.

With Adam still on my shoulders, I went out to my balcony. It was autumn, so the wind blew a very light, and slightly chilly. But when the wind wasn't blowing, the sun still beat down with a decent amount of heat.

I layed down on the cold iron. The sun fell over me, and Adam slithered onto my stomach where he curled, content in the sun.

I closed my eyes, glad that it was a Thursday. One more day, and there'd be the weekend free of any plans.

Trusting that Adam wouldn't slither off(he was too attached to me to do that, or maybe he knew that I needed him), I began to doze off.

"Jill? What are you doing?" came THAT voice, of all voices.

"Hi, Chris," I replied begrudgingly. "I'm relaxing."

"Am I seeing things, or is there a snake on you?"

"That's Adam. He's my pet cornsnake." I sat up, taking the snake onto my arm. I held my arm up to Chris, who was standing on his own balcony leaning over the railing that seperated them. "Wanna pet him?"

He extended a hand and gingerly patted the reptile's head. Adam made his way onto Chris' arm from the brief moment of contact, slithering up to his shoulders. I raised my eyebrows. "Holy shit."

"What?" Chris' eyes were wide open and his body tense from the animal on him.

"He's never done that before. With anyone. At all."

"So... is this good, or bad?" He looked as though he was trying to relax his shoulders.

"Well, if was bad, then he'd already have bitten you."

"So he likes me?"

"Guess so."

I stood up and brushed off my pants. "Want me to take him back or can you settle with a snake on you?"

He bit his lip and said, "Mind taking him?" I slipped my hand around the reptile and picked him up. "I didn't see you as a snake person," he stated.

"He's a good pet. I got him when he was hardly four inches long." I shrugged.

We were both quiet for a moment before he opened his mouth to talk. "Before you said you didn't like the nickname Jilly, right?"

I nodded, trying to act indifferent. "Yeah."

"Well, is it okay if I call you V?" His facial expression was innocent, showing his question was such and didn't imply anything more than friendship.

Again I shrugged. "Why not? Sounds fine."

He smiled a crooked grin. "Cool."

* * *

**Rebecca's**** POV**

School, school, school. Seems there's nothing but on Fridays. They move so slow. But of course they sprinted ahead once school was out.

I opened my locker, grabbed the neccisary books, and slammed it closed. Dammit, dammit dammit! I was going to be late for my next class!

I threw my books into my bag and attempted to get to my next class in time. Of course my plans were ruined when someone crashed into me, sending my books spilling out onto the floor.

"Shit!" I said as I bent to pick them up.

"Sorry," the guy said as he kneeled to help me.

"Watch where your go-" I was cut off by the late bell. "Dammit, I'm going to be late!"

"Easy there, Princess. I'm Billy, by the way."

* * *

**Okay, the deviantart name for Jill's account is _Dont_-_be_-_my_-_Valentine_. She updates every once and awhile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

"You're late!" I whispered and jabbed Rebecca in the ribs.

She nodded. "I know! I'll tell you after class," she replied.

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of class. I tried to think of a reason she could be late that couldn't be explained in a sentence or two. My overactive imagination brought up things where she worked as a government spy, or was secretly not a virgin, but both of those were probably wrong.

The real answer probably had something to do with the opposite sex. Well, if I knew Becca well then it did.

* * *

"Okay, okay. I'll explain." Rebecca blushed as she looked away. She had held out for an extra two periods before telling us, getting nervous every time we asked.

"You're turning red," Ada stated. Our younger friend frowned angrily, and clamped her mouth closed.

"Oh, just tell us!" I added.

"Fine... Well..." she trailed off. After taking a deep breath, she continued. "I met a guy, hisnameisBilly, heaskedformynumber," she exhaled, not pausing between words. I didn't understand her at all.

"Wait, what?"

"I.. I met a guy..." She blushed deeper. "He texted me a few minutes ago... His name is Billy."

"What did he text you?" I asked. Becca meeting a guy? Legendary.

"You don't need to know!" she defended.

"... 'Hey, Princess'..." Ada read.

"How did you get my phone!" Rebecca squeaked.

"It's easy to pickpocket someone as trusting as you," she answered. "He calls you 'princess'?"

"Y, yeah... Give me back my phone!"

Ada handed the phone back. "Well, what's he like?" I asked.

"Uh... Kinda muscular. His hair is slicked back a bit. He was wearing a wife beater and a pair of jeans... Are you done prying into my personal life?" she huffed as her phone went off, ringing out that it had a text.

"You? Rebecca? Having a personal life? Haha. Is that him?" I asked as she typed back into the phone, and hit send.

She took a moment to reply."... Maybe."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "C'mon. Lunch."

We took a walk to the lunch room. The table was half-filled already. Sheva and Leon were already there, as well as Chris. Ada smiled when she saw Leon and went to her seat besides him. I set my stuff down and greeted the other three before going to the cold lunch line. I ordered my usual wrap, with salami and lettuce, and returned to the table.

"What's everyone doing this weekend? More importantly, tonight?" Rebecca asked, pulling out her lunch.

"Nothing," I answered.

"I don't think I'm doing anything either," Ada spoke.

"Same here," Chris replied.

"I'm free tonight," Sheva also stated.

"I am too," Leon added.

"Then why don't we go to the movies?" Rebecca suggested. "We can go see Megamind! I heard it's really good."

"Sounds good to me. Is your new boyfriend Billy gonna be there?" I smirked, poking fun at her new friend.

"N... No!" She blushed.

"Friend?" Sheva asked, picking up on my tone.

"A boy."

"A boy?" The dark-skinned girl raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes! A boy! Why is this so surprising?" Rebecca huffed, slamming down her fist weakly.

"You're Becca, the youngest of us. Our little sister," Ada explained. "You aren't supposed to date."

"Who said anything about dating?"

"I'm sure he'll ask you out soon enough. What do you guys think?" Ada asked.

"By Sunday. But the date will be on Friday," Leon answered.

"Nah. He'll ask her on a date by tomorrow," Chris disagreed. The conversation went on like this for several minutes. I avoided joining in, but it was pretty interesting. Becca shut them up once bets started to be placed.

"Are we all going to the movies tonight or not?" she huffed angrily.

* * *

I sat down on the bench outside the movie theater. Ada, Leon, Chris, Sheva and Rebecca were all supposed to arrive by seven thirty, but hadn't. So I was stuck here, sipping a soda. They had to be at least a half an hour late by now.

I took out my phone, intending to call Rebecca.

"Jill!" I heard a voice call. It was Chris. He was jogging towards me from down the sidewalk a bit. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. I missed the bus and had to wait for the next."

"It's fine. The others aren't even here yet," I shrugged. "You're the first to get here."

"Ah. What times the movie?" he asked, shrugging off his jacket.

"Eight fifteen. And right now, it's about Eight now. I'll call Rebecca and if they aren't here in about five minutes, we'll go in," I told him. At least one of my friends decided to show up on time.

He nodded and left me to call her.

I typed in her number and hit talk. It rang a few times before it was answered. "Hello?"

"Becca? It's Jill."

"Oh. Hi." Her voice sounded hoarse. "I was just about text you. I can't come. I'm sick... And Sheva texted me that her mom won't let her go."

"Well, it woulda been nice to go about a half an hour ago," I hinted.

"Sorry... I'll see one with you another time!" she amended.

"It's fine. Chris is here right now, so-"

"Chris?" she interuppted.

"Yeah. He's the only one who has shown up." I answered. In the back of my head, I was threatening her not to suggest anything. "Why?"

"No reaso-" she was cut off by a coughing fit. "Listen, I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Get better. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. Sick. And Sheva couldn't come either. That left Ada, Leon, Chris and I.

I turned back to Chris and slipped my phone into my pocket. "Rebecca isn't coming."

"Well, according to the text I just got, niether are Leon or Ada," he replied, waving his phone towards me.

At that moment, I realized that I was going to the movies with only Chris. If this was something Rebecca had planned out in her delusional little world where I secretally wanted to date, she would pay(That said, if it was just a freak coincidence, she'd be fine).

"Well, let's go get our tickets then. C'mon," I said, sighing and shrugging.

He followed me inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

I was yanked from the folds of sleep by my phone ringing obnoxiously on the bed stand. I rolled over and grabbed it. I groaned seeing the caller ID, and answered. "Whaaat?"

"Well is that a nice way to say good morning," Becca complained.

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"Dammit! You know I don't get up until at least eight fifteen!" I swore and shoved my head back into my pillow, seriously thinking about hanging up.

"How'd last night go?" She wounded waaaay too happy for this early in the morning.

"How'd what go?" I asked through my pillow.

She sighed. "Last night with Chris. The movies."

"Fine. Now can I go back to sleep now?" I asked. I fully planned on at least another hour of sleep. " And I thought you were sick! Shouldn't _you_ be sleeping?"

"I got better. Now define fine. I wanna know!" she begged. I was going to kill her.

"We watched a movie. We laughed at it. We got food. I gave him a ride home. The end."

"Wait, you got food? Where did you-"

I cut her off. "I'm sorry! I can't hear you- I'm hanging up on you now!"

"Jill, wait-" I hit end and held it, making the phone turn off. I threw it back down on the night stand and closed my eyes. Just before sleep could reclaim me, someone burst into my room.

"Jill Valentine! You hung up on me!"

I didn't move. "Get out," I ordered, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"No! You're going to tell me what happened," she said stubbornly.

I rolled over and kept my eyes closed. "Why do you have to know? It was your fault that it was only he and I that saw it. By the way, I talked to Sheva. She caved. And your a bitch. I'm going back to sleep."

"She told you how I planned that?" I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Yeah. She did."

"Dammit..."

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. "If I wasn't half asleep right now, you'd be on your ass in the hallway."

"I realize that." She shrugged. "Just tell me what happened!"

"Will you leave if I do?" She nodded. "Fine." I sighed, and started. "After the movie, we went over to the food court. We got some food from the McDonalds there and then I offered him a ride home. Okay? No big deal."

"What'd you two talk about when you ate?" she asked, curiosity and dreams of what would never be showing.

"We just talked, okay? About music and such. We got to know each other a bit better, that's all." I sat up and motioned for her to leave. "There. I've told you. Now leave."

"But Jill!" she whined. "That's practically nothing!"

"Out. Go. Because now I'm awake and have no chance of falling back asleep," I grumbled. "Or would you rather help me feed Adam his mouse?"

"I'm leaving! You go on with cruelty to mice!"

"Adam's gotta eat something!"

I stood up once she had left and went over to Adam's tank. It was about three feet long and about a foot and a half wide. It was huge for just one cornsnake, but I prefered him to be comfortable. The mice I fed him were, unfortunately, bred to be eaten. I didn't like it, but he needed sustinence. I apologized to the poor thing before placing it in the tank.

I left the room, swearing at how it was only seven fifteen. I decided to grab some breakfast, and watch some TV on the couch. Something stopped mewhen I went to eat. I wasn't really hungry at all. So I skipped the breakfast, grabbed my comforter from my room, and went for the couch.

* * *

After watching a few movies on Netflix, I went out on my balcony. The sun was much higher in the sky seeing at it was almost eleven oclock. Chris was over on his balcony with a book in his hands.

"Hey, Chris. Whatcha doing?" I asked, leaning on the small divider between our balconies.

"Well, I wanna get a dog so I'm looking at what kinda breed I might want," he replied, looking up at me. "I can't decide though. Wanna help?"

"Sure," I spoke as I hopped over the divider and took a seat next to him. "What ones are you thinking about?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet. I want a dog with a good temperment, but also one that could tear off someones head if I needed it too."

I took the book from him, flipping through the pages. "Ever had a dog before?"

"Yeah. He was a mut named Brutus. Best dog a guy could have."

"A mut?" I asked. "What did he have in him?"

"Too many things," he smiled.

"Well, what about a pitbull? They have amazing personalities. ll they ever wanna do is please their owner," I suggested.

"I'd get one, but they're too stereotyped. The landlord wouldn't let me, I'm sure," he frowned.

"You don't want a chow-chow. They're mean," I informed, pointing at said dog's picture.

"Oh, find collies. I wanna see what they're like."

I flipped to the page and held it out for him to take. He did so and read through the paragraph on them. "Maybe they aren't the dog for me..."

"What about american bulldogs? I used to have one. They are the best breed I've ever met. You just have to take them on walks alot," I brought up.

"I can do that." He flipped the page until he found it and smiled. "It looks just like Brutus. Exspecially in the face." He read the temperment quickly and smiled wider. "I think I've got my new dog."

"Good. You should look for one on a rescue sight. Go online and find a rescue and get a dog from there." I poked him in the side.

"I will, but I've got to get an okay from my uncle first. He's in charge of everything I do, so I need to make sure he knows. He's also the reason I moved here," Chris explained.

"Ah. Well, I hope he says yes. I could help you walk it!" I offered as I smiled.

"It'd be appreciated," he smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

**No Love Here**

**Chris'**** POV**

I sat at my computer, looking through the dogs for adoption. It had been about half a week since Jill had helped me choose a breed. I had narrowed it down to six dogs by the names of Beau, Chopper, Cisco, Tango, Tiny, and Tater. All were American Bulldogs.

Out of the six, I was focusing on Chopper, Tango, and Beau. All three were beautiful dogs. I was planning on setting up some dates to meet the dogs as soon as I got word back from my uncle. He would be able to tell me in about a week or two, depending on when he had free time. He worked at a military base, but I wasn't sure what his exact job was. I just knew he was always busy.

My uncle was kind of my role model. He was decorated in the army and had saved many of his comrades from death. That's what_ I_ wanted to do.

I logged off and grabbed my back pack. It was Wednesday and I needed to get to school.

I always left about a half an hour before school started so I could get there in time. I walked to school everyday, and it always took about twenty or twenty five minutes.

I exited my apartment and saw Jill she was heading over to Rebecca's apartment by the looks of things.

"Hey, Chris," she greeted. "Where are you going?"

"School. I walk," I replied.

"Well, I could always give you a ride, if you'd rather," she offered. "I give Becca one every morning."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Uh, yeah. That'd be nice, actually."

"I'll come over and get you when we leave. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Jill's POV**

I'm not sure what made me offer Chris a ride. Maybe he was growing on me. I had known him for a week or two now, and I knew now that he was actually a really nice guy.

Or maybe it was because I didn't feel good. Who knew?

My thoughts moved on as I thought about Fall Break. It started on Monday and ended on Friday. Five days of no school, nine if you counted the weekend, which I definately did.

I usually enjoyed myself on weeks off. Rebecca usually planned some sort of thing for all of us to do. Last year it was lazer tag(that's when I learned I kicked ass with a gun.)

I knocked on Rebecca's door. "Come in!"

I entered. "Hey, Mom."

Rebecca's mother smiled at me. She was a small woman with darker brown hair than Rebecca, but had the same face. "Good morning, Jill!"

"Is Rebecca in her room?"

"Yup! Go ahead!"

"Thanks." I wlaked down the hall and into Becca's room. "Morning, Becca."

"Hey, Jill," she replied, not looking up from her phone. When she did, she smiled. "Guess what!"

"No idea. What?"

"Billy asked me out!"

I laughed. "Not much of a surprise. We all guessed he would."

"Don't ruin my excitement!" she protested. "He's the first guy who's asked me!"

"Well, you can tell us all more later at lunch. We need to get to school. You ready?" I asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes but kept smiling. She grabbed her bag and stood up. "Let's go."

Once outside her apartment, I told her, "Meet me at the car. I've gotta get Chris. He's riding with us."

"He is?"

"Yeah. He usually walks, but I offered to drive him," I replied. She was probably taking way too many things from this. She raised her eyebrows and her smile widened. "Just go down to the damned car."

"Fine, fine."

I sighed as she walked away. She needed to learn that, even though Chris was a good guy, I was_ not_ going to date. I refused to.

I knocked on his door and heard him call "Be there in a sec!" from inside. He opened the door amoment later.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, just let me grab my packpack," he answered, reaching over to grab it off the ground.

"Packpack?" I smirked, a bit confused at the odd name.

"Uh, yeah," he laughed. "I hardly realize that I call it that anymore." He stepped out the door and we began to walk. "My sister used to call it that when she was little. It kinda caught on in our house."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. Her name's Claire. She still lives with my aunt and uncle. She's kinda headstrong, so my Uncle Jack didn't let her come here with me. Not to mention, she's only fourteen," he smiled. I was impressed with how much he seemed to care about her.

"You must really miss her," I inferred.

"Yeah. Do you have any siblings?" he asked innocently.

"Uh, no. No actual family to speak of, really. My mom's side doesn't speak to me, and my father's doesn't know I exist," I told him, my voice quiet. Family definately wasn't my strong suite. I had one cousin who still spoke to me, but she wasn't able to visit often. She tried though. At least she tried.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"What do you have to apologize for? It's not like any of it's your fault." I smiled at him to prove I wasn't hurt at the thought of having no family. "C'mon. Get in." I motioned to the car as we approached it.


	8. Chapter 8

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

I pulled my jacket tighter around me. It was a little chilly in the classroom today, though everyone else seemed to think it was boiling. Math. Bleh. I always hated math. This year's teacher was better than last year's, but still. I guess the only thing I had to look forward to was the fact I could talk to Chris during class.

He had already gotten to class by the time I did. He was stuffing some things into his backpack as I sat down.

"Hey, V."

"Hi, Chris. Did you do the homework?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you get for number four?"

He opened the folder on his desk and glanced at the paper within. "X equals y plus nineteen." I frowned.

"I... Did not get that. Think you could help me?" Math sucked. A lot.

"Sure."

I took my homework out and set it down infront of me. He spent the first few minutes of class explaining the problem to me. By the time he had finished, I understood a lot more than when Mr. Milana had taught it.

"Thanks, Chris, a lot."

He smiled. "No problem."

"Hey, did yo-"

"Alright, class, time to settle down! Let's start with going over what we learned yesterday," Mr. Milana announced, cutting me off. He begun with the homework.

I put a scrap piece of paper on the desk between Chris and I and wrote 'Did your Uncle say yes to you getting a dog?' I pushed the paper closer to him. He took a moment to write down an answer. When the paper had returned to me, it said 'Yeah. I've called a few of the rescues and have a Meet-N-Greet kinda thing set up to meet one or two.'  
I jotted down 'Awesome! When?' And pushed the paper back to him. 'Friday, end of fall break.' He wrote as a reply.

We continued talking this way during most of class. It was easy to do so and still do the work. Soon enough though, the bell rang, sentencing us to go to English.

"C'mon," I spoke, standing from the desk. He stood and grabbed his backpack. "Did you start your story for english?"

"Yup."

"What's it about?"

"It's kind of a secret for now," he replied, catching the door of the math room before it could close and holding it for me.

"Thanks. You realize you have to share a passage from it in two weeks," I reminded him, leading the way to english.

"I know. But... I need to learn more about my subject first."

"What's your subject?"

"You're sure asking a lot of questions today," he smiled.

I returned the smile. "I'm a curious girl."

"Aren't all women?" He laughed.

We had reached English. A few of the girls from class had already gotten there. Chris sat in his usual spot behind me, and I turned my chair around to talk to him until Rebecca or Ada got there.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

English was a good class, in my opinion. I had three friends in it as well as an awesome teacher. The rest of the girls in the class freaked me out a little. They tried weird ways of flirting with that were quite... Slutty. The only girl I was actually interested in dating was Jill, but that wasn't possible. At least, not at the moment.

I took my story out and glanced over it. I only had three and a half pages done, but it was a decent start.

"Morning, class!" Mrs. Yacashin spoke as she entered the room. "We've got something pretty good planned today, if I do say so myself. And I do." I shoved my story back in my folder and focussed on what she was saying. "I'm going to assign you each a partner today. I'll give you a packet, and you'll have to ask the questions in the packet to your partner. Once everyone is done with this, we'll head to the small computer lab. I want you to pick a song that relates most to your partner, and we'll play it out for the class to hear. And yes, you have to play it. Over the year, I want you to get to know your partner. In December, we'll listen to another song you have picked that depicts your partner, as well as at the end of February and June. For those songs, you will need to bring in the lyrics printed out on a sheet of paper, enough for the whole class. If you seriously consider multiple songs, bring in all the lyrics. Questions so far? Or can I go on?"

No one raised their hand or spoke a question, so she continued. "I'll need you to highlight all the lyrics that mean something about your partner, as well as include which point of view the song is in." She grabbed a small stack of papers off her desk. "You'll find out who your partner is now."

She started handing out small packets to each person. Since she started with Rebecca, I guessed they were being handed out alphabetically. Which ment I'd probably get mine close to last.

This seemed like an interesting project. Picking out a song that described someone. I hoped I'd get someone that didn't hit on me. So basically, I hoped that Ada, Jill, or Rebecca would end up as my partner.

My waiting was ended when Mrs. Yacashin handed me my packet. I smiled.

My partner was Jill.

* * *

**Jill's POV**

I don't know if it was horrible luck or really good luck that I got Chris as my partner. He was an awesome person to be around, but then there was that whole 'wanting-to-date-me' thing from his first day. But I can't blame him for not knowing my... Issues. So maybe it was good that he was my partner.

Partners. Hm.

"Who are you working with, Jill?" Ada asked.

"Huh? Oh, Chris," I replied, a bit distracted.

"Really?" Rebecca added in. She was probably loving this.

"Yeah. Who'd you two get?"

"Each other."

"Everyone, get with your partner!" Mrs. Yacashin called.

I turned around my chair around to face Chris' desk. "Ready to answer some questions?" I asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

We answered at least twenty questions each before everyone went to the computer lab. Chris was nice enough to skip questions that I wouldn't want to answer, like "what was your longest relationship" and things like that. I had a good idea of what song I wanted to choose for him. He had seemed to have a lot of trouble in his old school with rumors. When rumors had started about his friends in old schools, he had gotten into fights. That was the biggest reason for being transferred to Raccoon City. It was states away from his old home in Pennsylvania, but it had the student dorm plan. That's what I was in. Very few highschools had it.

The song I was planning on was Blink 182's 'Dammit'. It seemed to have the right kind of lyrics. Talking about rumors, lost friends and typical issues.

I pulled up a word document and copy and pasted the lyrics onto it. Blink 182 wasn't one of my favorite bands, but the lyrics were decent.

Just as I finished highlighting what I thought was important, Mrs. Yacashin spoke. "Alright, everyone, finish up! I hope all of you have got a song. I've got playlist open up on the main computer, and it's speakers are on. We'll start alphabetically. From the back." I groaned. That meant Chris and I would be first. Mrs. Yacashin voiced my realization. "Jill, Chris, you're up first."

I stood. "I'll go first. That okay?"

"Of course. Ladies first."

I approached Mrs. Yacashin's computer. Sitting down, I quickly searched the song I needed and hit play.

_'It's alright, to tell me, what you think, about me.'_

**Chris' POV**

I liked the song she had picked out for me. It basically summed up the shit that went on in my old school. Raccoon was definately treating me better.  
I smiled as Jill stood and returned to her seat. "What song was that, Jill?" Mrs. Yacashin asked.

"Uh, Dammit by Blink 182."

My turn. I took the spot at the computer and found the song I needed.

_'Freedom's just a word today. Freedom's just a word. When someone takes your word away, it's seldom ever heard.'_

I had chosen Sillyworld by Stone Sour as Jill's song. Stone Sour was one of my favorite bands. Meaningful lyrics, amazing beat, and it had gotten me through some rough patches.

After the song was over, I told Mrs. Yacashin the song's title and returned to my seat next to Jill.

"Holy shit!" she whispered as the next song started, poking my side.

"What?" I asked.

"That song!" She had an amazing ability to shout while whispering.

"What about it? Was it okay?" I was a bit afraid she hated it.

"Okay? I love that song! Stone Sour is my absolute favorite band!"

"Same here."

Before she could reply, the bell rang.

"C'mon. Let's go to lunch," she smiled.

**Jill's POV**

"You really liked the song Chris played for you, huh?" Ada smirked in my direction. We were sitting at the lunch table. Chris and some of the others had gone up for lunch, so it was only Ada, Leon, and myself at the table.

"What song did he play? It was for the project in English, right?" Leon asked, slipping an arm around Ada's shoulders.

"Sillyworld by Jill's favorite band, Stone Sour. And yes," Ada replied.

"It's not like he was serenading me, guys. He was completing his project," I spoke.

"But you did like it, didn't you?"

I sighed. "Why wouldn't I? Corey taylor's voice is like... God's to me." I shrugged. "Anyway, why are you asking if I liked it?"

"No reason."

I rolled my eyes but didn't press the matter.

Rebecca was first to return to the table with her lunch. "Hey, guys." Three hello's greeted her. "Listen, I won't be able to do anything with any of you during Fall Break."

"No lazer tag? Why?" Leon asked.

"My parents and I are going to visit family. Apparently, my cousin's wife's sister is having a baby or something."

"Well, even if you won't be here, I still think the rest of us should get together. Maybe we can play paintball or something," I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"Sounds fun."

Once our entire table had returned from the mile-long-lunch-line, we got them to agree to our idea to go paintballing on the following Sunday.

"Hey, Jill, aren't you hungry? I don't think you've eaten more than a bite," Chris worried, looking over at me from his spot.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat yesterday, either," Rebecca reminded. "Did you at least eat breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah," I lied.

Rebecca accepted the answer but Chris gave me a weird look before turning to talk to someone else.

I really wasn't hungry at all...

We all met up at Sheva's house on Sunday around noon. Our time for the paintball field started at one fifteen and ended around two thirty. I was excited about the activity, but I also wasn't feeling well.

It started off as a headache, though. Nothing more.

"What's the place called?" Leon asked.

"Break-Neck Paintball," Sheva answered, taking a seat on her big grey couch. I was seated across from her in an armchair.

"Fun name," Ada joked.

"We should leave once Chris gets here," Sheva stated, glancing at the screen of her phone. I nodded and the others gave murmured agreements.

"Speak of the devil," Leon hinted as he glanced out the window. "He's here."

"I'll go let him in." Sheva stood again and left the room. She was back a moment later with Chris following.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, leave if you're ready," Ada informed.

"Yeah. Mind if I ride with one of you?"

"No problem."

"Let's go then."

I stood and my headache suddenly turned into a migraine, dizziness taking over. I stumbled, clutching a hand to my head.

"You okay, Jill?" Chris asked, gently touching my shoulder to balance me.

"I... I think I'm gonna skip paintball, guys. I don't feel very good," I whispered, barely able to talk.

"You want me to drive you home?" he offered.

I thought for a moment. With the migraine I was having, I wouldn't be able to focus on the road. No fucus meant crashed car. Crashed car meant, at most, ten people atending a funeral. "Actually... Yeah. That'd be nice," I mumbled.

He nodded. "Okay."

"You going to be alright, Jill?" Ada asked.

"Uh, yeah... I just need to get some sleep," I told her.

"Okay. Call if you feel better and want to come play a round."

"Kay..."

Chris led the way out and was nice enough to open the passenger side door on my ford for me. He took the driver's side. The drive back home was quiet, until he spoke.

"Jill, when's the last time you ate?" he asked, hesitation in his voice.

I didn't know what to reply. Any way I said it would be an answer he didn't like. "Uhh... Yesterday."

"I mean, more than two bites of a sandwich."

Silence again. "I... I don't know..."

He frowned but didn't say anything else. I had expected him to give me a lecture. But I could barely focus on closing my eyes, much less him speaking.  
We reached the apartment building a good ten minutes after we spoke. I was immediatley dizzy apon standing, but, with Chris to lean on, I made it to my apartment.

He and I stood just inside the place and I said, "Thanks, Chris. You can borrow my car to get to the paintball place..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just don't hurt it."

"I won't... Do you want me to get anything from a store for you before I go meet up with them?" he offered.

"Umm," I paused. "I think I'm out of ibeprofen. Maybe that?" My speech was slow and I felt lethargic.

"Got it. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He left and I stumbled my way through the apartment. But I didn't even make it to my bedroom.

**Chris' POV**

I made a quick stop at Kinney's for ibeprofen and returned to the apartment building. I went inside. "Jill?" No answer. "Jill?" The apartment was eerily silent. I hadn't been gone long, but I supposed she could have already, so I headed to the hallway. That's when I saw her. She was collapsed on the ground at the end of the hallway closest to the living room. "Jill!" I was at her side in a moment. As I rolled her on her back, her eyes flickered open for a few seconds.

"Ch... Chris?"

Her eyes closed and I slipped my arms under her, lifting her off the ground. She was burning up. She shifted slightly, one of her hands grabbing the front of my shirt. The couch was the closest, so I brought her there and set her down as gently as I could. I stood, but her hand clung to my shirt. " 'm cold..." she mumbled, opening her eyes just barely, but unrelenting with her grip.

"I'll go get you some blankets. I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded and her eyes slipped shut again. I ran to her bedroom and grabbed her blankets and returned to pull them over her.

I paused, not sure what to do next. Then I remembered that ibeprofen helped. Probably why she had me get it.

I went to the kitchen, poured a small cup of water and took two pills out of the bottle. Returning to Jill, I spoke her name and asked, "Do you think you could swallow some ibeprofen?" She nodded and slowly pushed herself up so she was facing the sliding doors. I slid in to sit behind her so she could lean on me while she took the pills. Once she finished, I tried to stand, but she protested.

"Nhhh... Stay..." she murmured, snuggling against me.

"Wh, why?"

"... You... 'Re warm..."

I settled in, hoping she had been lucid in this decision she had made. Both of us ending up asleep, her sleeping off sickness, and me, hoping this would last a bit longer.

**Jill's POV**

When I woke up, I remembered everything, from collapsing to cuddling against Chris. It had gotten dark, mostly from the rain pouring down outside. My fever had seemed to have broken as well.  
I turned to look at Chris. His face was mere inches from my own, sleeping peacefully. The corners of my mouth twitched up. He looked so peacefully

Suddenly, his eyes flickered open. We stared at each other, breathes mingling. Slowly, the inches between us shrank.

And we kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

The kiss was short and unexpected. I wasn't sure who actuually initiated it, but his lips were soft and I didn't care about any other factors to our current situation for those few short moments.

He pulled away, eyes wide with the realization of what we had just done. "S, sorry!" he stammered before fleeing.

My own eyes were wide, I was sure. There was a weird feeling fluttering in my chest, a kind of nervous energy that I hadn't felt in a long, long time.

I didn't want to date Chris...

Did I?

Confusion washed over me. Relationships had been ruined for me, half of my brain argued. I had already tried to give my heart away and learnt the hard way to just stop trying, to stop caring. The other half of my brain replied that Chris was better than HE was. Chris wasn't like the last one.

I bit my lip. Chris had taken care of me while I was sick, stayed with me even though the others had gone out to paintball. He had held me because I was cold, and hadn't expected anything in return. Maybe I did want to date him.

No. No dating.

But is was Chris.

I stood and (on much sturdier legs than earlier) I went to get my purse from my room. It had my iPod in it, the one my cousin Mimi had gotten for me. She had gotten it because it had a feature called 'random pinpoint'. Random pinpoint, when selected, would choose a song at random and then start it from anywhere within the song. It had helped me make decisions often. I would choose random pinpoint and the lyrics that played would guide me in some sort of direction, and that's what I needed now. Direction.

I turned on the device and did as I had done plenty of times before, hit random pinpoint.

_'How do you feel? That is the question. But I forget you don't expect an easy answer.'_

Corey Taylor, you just confused the hell out of me. I didn't know how I felt about it. The kiss, being held in his arms... It felt so... so amazing! But what if he turned out to be like HIM? What if he turned out to only want me for my looks?

But, then again, Chris was different. He was warm and real and didn't have the cold, hard attitude of the monster that had murdered my feelings. His arms around me had been gentle, not possesive. Maybe I did want to date him.

I got up again and headed to the sliding door. Rain was still pouring, but I didn't really care. I stepped onto the cold metal of the balcony. Rain splashed onto my face, dripping down my chin and onto my clothes. I was careful as I pushed past the small gate between our balconies.

I could see him sitting on his couch, holding his head in his hands. I tapped on the glass with my knuckle. He looked up, eyes wide. Standing, he rushed to the sliding door and opened it, pulling me inside.

"I am so, so sorry, Jill. I'm an idiot! I should've just- just... Oh god, I'm sorry, Jill!" He stumbled over his words, and I waited for him to give me a place to speak. "Please, please, forgive me! I really don't want to lose you as a friend and, and-"

"Chris," I spoke patiently.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorr-"

"Chris! Give me a chance to talk!" I spoke commandingly. He silenced and looked at me with the eyes of a puppy that knows he's done something wrong. "I know that the kiss was an accident. I forgive you. But I don't want to be friends anym-"

"But Jill-"

"Shut up, and let me finish. I don't want to be friends anymore. I'd kinda like to be... More than just friends." I looked directly up at him, meeting his eyes. He looked shocked. His jaw had dropped open and he was struggling to find words to say. So he didn't have to speak, I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his torso. He seemed startled by the action for a moment, but quickly hugged back, enveloping me in his warmth.

"You really mean it, Jill?" he breathed softly.

"Yeah, I do."

After pulling away, there was a moment's hesitation before either of us said anything.

"Uh, it's not even six... Do you wanna watch a movie with me at my place?" I spoke, feeling hopeful yet less than confident.

"Of, of course!" He smiled.

We went back to my apartment and I had him sit down on the couch.

"I'm gonna order a pizza, okay? I'm kinda starving." I shrugged sheepishly.

"Let me pay, Jill. It could be like our first date..." He blushed lightly as he trailed off.

I blushed too. "I can pay... But I do like your idea..."

"But I wanna pay for you. Please?" He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes, begging for my permission. I tried to stand my ground but those eyes...

"Fine..." I mumbled. He smiled. "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"I like supreme."

"Good. Me too. I'll order." I did so and returned to the couch. I was a little hesitant, but I sat close to him, leaning against his side. He accomadated, placing an arm around my shoulders. He seemed cautious but open with me, at least. I felt like I fit there, against his side. I was comfortable.

His phone went off just as the movie started. He quickly checked it and laughed.

"What is it?"

"Leon got teamed up on by Ada and Sheva in paintball." He chuckled. "Guess he lost out since I didn't go."

I smirked. "I guess so." I paused. "But I didn't lose out."

I don't think he could've blushed brighter than after I said that.

Half way through the movie and part-way through the pizza, I thought of something. Telling the others. I had no freaking clue on how to tell them that Chris and I were, well, together now. It would take some time to become accustom to that on my own, let alone for them to get used to it. "Chris?"

"Hm?"

"How... How do you suppose we're going to tell them?" I was thankful he understood what I meant.

"I... I don't really know, I mean, I barely believe this happened," he answered.

"Me either... We should tell them, but... Do you think we should wait a little while until we're used to the thought?"

"I think that sounds good. Once we've both agreed, we'll tell them."

I nodded, though he couldn't see me and only felt the movement on his shoulder.

I made a vow then, to never, NEVER, compare Chris to HIM. Chris had proved himself much better than HE ever was. And within the first hour too. Chris was worlds away from what HE had been. And I was thankful.

When I woke up the following morning, it took me a few minutes to remember that I had gotten into a relationship the prior evening. But I smiled at the thought of being with Chris. Hugging him was kinda like hugging a huge teddy bear.

I got up and, after taking a shower, got dressed. I had gotten up a little later than usual. It was nine thirty and I usually got up at eight fourty-five. But it was a Saturday in the second week of October on Fall Break, so life was good. I picked my phone up off the counter to see I had a few missed calls and various text messages. The calls were both from Ada, as well as one of the texts. It read 'Text me when you're awake/not dead'.

The one of the other texts was from Rebecca, questioning how paintball was and telling of some cousin of hers doing something stupid. The last text came from my cousin, Mimi. It said 'Hey, girlie! How's my favorite cousin? I plan on paying you a visit soon, because I know it's your spring break, so tell me when you're free! I haven't seen you in a year, but I have something BIG to show you that I should've about seven months ago.'

Mimi! I quickly replied, telling her I had all week off from school and she could visit whenever she liked. I had some curiousity about what she was going to show me, but I knew it was better to wait with her.  
I collapsed on my couch and stared up at the ceiling. I had small, glow-in-the-dark stars stickytacked there in different constellations. I did the zodiac symbols across the expanse. It looked nice when it was dark out.

My phone began to ring, blasting out Five Finger Death Punch's Under and Over it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Jill. It's me, Ada. Feeling better?"

"Much. How was paintball?" I asked.

She laughed. "Sheva and I kicked Leon's ass. I'll have to send you a picture."

"Oh, yeah, Chris told me about that. I wish I had been there!"

"We'll have to- wait, when did you see Chris?"

"Last night, why?"

"Well, Chris texted us that he wasn't gonna make it and I thought it was because he didn't have a way to get there," she reasoned.

"I offered him my car, but he stayed. He was basically making sure I didn't get worse. I got really bad yesterday."

There was silence on the other end. "You're okay now, right?"

"Yeah. Fine. And I've got a full bottle of ibeprofen if I get another headache like yesterday's."

"Good. Tell him he did good then, if you're better."

"Kay."

I heard something in the background on her side of the call. Suddenly, she was speaking to someone else. "Ah! Put me down! Dammit, Leo- I'm trying to talk to Jill!"

"I'm assuming that Leon just showed up?" I laughed.

"Yeah. I gotta go," she chuckled.

"Bye. Talk to you later."

"Good bye."

I hung up.

Now finding myself bored, I got Adam out of his tank and went out onto the balcony. It was warm today, proving that autumn wouldn't win out over the winter. Living down south was okay, but I still hadn't seen snow. Something I definately wanted to do someday. But the climate in Raccoon City was nice enough. Adam wound through my fingers and up my arm, the little piece of his tail that had been broken and healed wrong twitching over my palm last. I sat down with my feet hanging off the balcony, Adam pressing himself on the back of my neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've had some issues with my foot. I needed surgery and I've only recently healed.**

**No love here**

**Jill's POV**

I heard the sliding door open and glanced back to see Chris. "Hey, Jill. Can I sit with you?"

I smiled. "Of course." He settled down next to me, leaving an inch or so in between us.

"Feeling better today?"

"Yeah, a lot. Thanks again, by the way," I replied, reaching around to take Adam off my neck.

"Definately not a problem." We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments as a warm breeze blew over. Adam rested in my lap, taking in the sun. "Does it ever snow here?" Chris asked suddenly.

I shook my head no. "I've lived here for what's going on ten years now, and not once has it snowed. So I've never seen it."

"Really? Back where I'm from, we'd get snow at least three feet deep by Chistmas." He raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised by the fact.

"When my mom was pregnant with me, we used to live up north. But when I was born and my mom died, my dad moved down south. We moved around a lot, but ended up here." I shrugged. "I wasn't even able to see snow as a baby. I was born the summer."

"You'll have to visit up there with me someday. We'll make a snow man together." He gave me one of his charming smiles and I laughed.

"Sounds good. But where are you from?"

"A city up in Pennsylvania. It's called Johnstown."

"Oh, wow. My mom was from Pennsylvania. We actually moved away from Lock Haven." I hadn't realized I had taken his hand while I was talking, but was fine with it. His hands were warm and held mine in a soft and firm grip. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I've been there. It's a really pretty place."

I smiled. Then I remembered the holiday that was coming up in another two weeks. "Oh, Chris! What are you dressing up as for halloween?"

He shrugged. "I don't actually know. I hadn't thought about it that much. I usually just go to the store a few days before and get a random constume that's on sale."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, that's no fun." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You have to plan out your costume! Make it mean something!"

"Alright, well, who or what were you planning on?" He replied jokingly.

"Velma, of course," I answered happily.

"And what meaning does that have?" he pestered good-naturedly. I knocked my head gently on his shoulder and laughed.

"She's my favorite character from Scooby-Doo! Isn't that enough meaning?"

"I don't know," he said with a smile. "Is it?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Well, what are you going to be, Chris? You have to find something!"

"Well, I could be Shaggy," he suggested. "I think Velma and Shaggy make a pretty good pair, don't you?"

I chuckled, squeezing his hand lightly. "I do. They are pretty cute together. But you're too muscle-y. You'd work better as Fred, but he's an idiot." I thought a moment. "Oh, we could be Gomez and Morticia Addams!"

"From the Addams Family?"

"Yeah!"

His turn to laugh. "I don't think I can pull off a spaniard. What about Batman and Catwoman?"

"As much as I like both, I prefer the opposite side of the Good vs Evil battle. How about you can be the Joker and I can be Harley Quinn! The best in the buisness! Sound good?" I asked, scooting closer to him, causing Adam to let out an annoyed hiss.

"I like that idea."

I felt a devilish grin spread across my face. "I get to put your make-up on!"

"Oh god, I forgot about that!" He fake groaned, smirking all the while.

"And I get to spray that spiky hair of yours green," I reminded him. "Heath Ledger had to do it and now you'll have to!"

"I guess I'll have to live with that, won't I?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Knock knock!" A woman's voice called from the front of my apartment. "It's me, Mimi!" It called.

I was off the couch in a moment. "I didn't expect you here so soon!" I exclaimed, happily. I gasped when I saw her. Her stomach was rounded, extending out in the obvious sign of pregnancy. Her black hair was cut short. Her eyes were the same bright blue they had always been, and her smiled was the same. "Holy shit, you're pregnant!"

"Oh, you noticed?" She laughed as though it weren't obvious. She walked inside, taking a seat at the island in my kitchen.

I sat across from her after pouring her a glass of orange juice and said, "H... How?"

"Well, you see, Jill," she began. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"Oh, shut it!" I laughed. "I guess it's better to ask 'who'."

"It is."

"Then who?" "Micheal, the prettiest hunk of chocolate man I've ever met. Micheal G. Grayer," she replied simply, sipping from her glass.

"A little more of an explanation, please. All I got from that is he's black and his name is Micheal."

"He's my fiancée," she spoke, holding up her hand to show off the pretty blue sapphire on her finger. I gasped, pulling her hand over so I could look at the thing.

"It's beautiful! Have you two set a date yet?"

"It'll be in October of next year. And you, my dear cousin, will be my maid of honor." She flashed me a smile. "I've also decided that in a month and a half, when my baby is born, you'll be his or her Godmother."

My jaw dropped. "R, really?" I was taken aback. I was her distant cousin, not even related by blood(she was adopted) and I was going to be her child's Godmother!

"Couldn't think of anyone better for the job." Mimi kept the smile on her face as she addressed me. "Now, how've you been?"

"Decent, I'd say. I was sick a day or two ago, but I'm fine now." I shifted in my chair and bit my lip. Should I tell her about Chris? I mean, we hadn't even told our other friends at school yet.

My decision seemed to be made for me when she asked, "What else? That look on your face says that there's something big going on with you."

I nodded. "Uh, yeah. Really big for me." I shifted again, delaying my revelation. It took me a few minutes, but I finally admitted "I've got a boyfriend."

Her face lit up and she set down her glass. "Ooooh," she spoke. "What's his name? What's he like? Is he cute?"

"Calm down... His name is Chris Redfield. He's a great guy. And yes, very cute."

"When will I get to meet him?" She asked, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Well, he lives next door, but he had to go fill out some paperwork for the dog he might adopt. I'll text him and see if he's on his way back yet..." I took out my phone, and she hurried me along.

"He'd better be good enough for my little cousin," Mimi stated, completely serious. "If he's not, Mike'll come over here and kick his ass for me. That, or I can use the power of pregnancy hormones to bitch him out."

I laughed. "Don't worry. He's probably the nicest guy I've met in a long while, not counting people like Leon."

"Speaking of Leon, how are he and Ada doing? Still going strong?"

"Strong as ever. I think they were hand tailored for each other." Mimi knew each of my friends pretty well. She had been staying with me back when Ada tried to kill herself, and brought me to the hospital to see her.

"How's Uncle Shane?" I asked.

"Oh, he's not my step-dad anymore. Since mom died, he's hated me. When he found out I was adopted, I swear his head nearly exploded. I mean, I haven't lived in that house four almost four years now, but he still got pissed. And then, this happened." She gestured to her stomach. "I got pregnant. Now, I'm pretty sure that he'd be fine if I had gotten pregnant with a white man's child, but... Well, I didn't. So he disowned me."

"Damn..." I muttered. "Talk about racism."

"I know..." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Anyway... Where's this man of yours? He on his way?"

I took a quick glance at my phone. "He said he's on his way up. He should be here in a minute or two."

"Good. And like I said. I will go all raging hormonal pregnant woman if I have to."

I laughed. "You won't. He's a great guy."

"Ooooh," she said. "First he's nice and now he's great?"

I rolled my eyes. "I said he was great before."

"You said he was the nicest guy. That isn't the word great!"

"I said he was great before I called him nice! Besides-" I was interrupted by the front door opening.

"Jill?" Chris' voice as he pushed the door all the way open. He caught sight of us and approached. He sat down in the seat besides me and held out a hand for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand, an odd little smirk on her face. I hoped she wasn't plotting anything too horrible. "I'm Mimi. Nice to meet you too." She withdrew her hand and rested her chin on it. "So, Chris... Do you think you're good enough for Jill?"

His answer came very quickly. "No."

"Hmm..." Mimi looked to be in thought. "Why's that?"

"Because no one is."

Yeah. Chris was _definately_ a great guy.


	12. Chapter 12

**No Love Here**

**Claire's POV**

My cat, Finn, jumped up onto my lap and meowed. He was a fat cat, and fluffy. "What is it, bud?" I asked. He meowed again, butting his head against my arm. "Yeah, yeah, I'll pet you. But I still have to go." He mrowed and jumped down off my lap. Bipolar furball.

I stood, grabbed my jacket off my bed, and left the room. I had to meet up with Steve at the park. He was going to let me borrow the next book after Deadtown. Hellforged. An awesome series about a shape shifter who fought demons. There were also zombies in it, but most of them were her friends.

I left the house, letting Finn out and grabbing my bike. It was a dark red with black vines as the design. It was similar to the motorcycle I wanted when I turned eighteen. Chris, of course, didn't like that. He was too protective sometimes. I don't care if he was my older brother. I wanted a motorcycle badly.

The park was just up the road from my house. It was up hill all the way, but easier enough on first gear. I saw Steve at the pavillion. His bike was leaning against the picnic table he sat at. I leaned mine against his. "Hey, Claire," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Steve. What's up?"

"Just waiting for my weirdo best friend to show up so I can let her borrow my copy of Hellforged." He waved the book at me before tossing it over.

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"No problem."

I sat down next to him and looked at the book. The main character was on the cover holding a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. "What goes on in this book?"

"You'll hate the ending," he informed, frowning. "I did."

"Why?"

"Werewolf dude."

"Kane? Bleh," I said, sticking my tongue out. He nodded. Suddenly, my phone rang. It blared out Saving Abel's Miss America. Chris' ringtone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Claire. What's going on?" Chris' voice answered.

"Not much," I replied. "I'm hanging out with Steve at the park."

"As always."

I rolled my eyes. "What'd you call for?"

"Just to talk. And tell you I have a girlfriend now."

My eyebrows raised. "Wow. Chrissy-boy got himself a girl."

"Don't call me Chrissy-boy."

"Whatever. Is she pretty?"

"Very."

"Is she pretty in a you like her way or in a most the guys in school like her way?"

"Both. Well, sort of. She's turned down most of the guys at school." He explained.

"Oooh," I smirked. "You got a prep."

"No," he defended. "She's not a prep. Not at all. Far from it."

"Oh, so you got the Ice Queen. Nice, Chris. Leave it to you."

"You- you read too many animes. And she's not the Ice Queen. She can't be labeled. She's, well, herself," he explained.

I snorted. "Well, I gotta go. I'm hanging out with Steve, remember."

"He'd better not touch my baby sist-" I hung up. What Steve and I did was between us. Besides. We weren't together, we didn't do that kinda stuff. For now, he was just my best friend. Nothing more or less. I stood and rolled my shoulders.

"Wanna go to my house and watch some movies?"

"Sure," Steve answered. "I brought Condemned."

"Oh, hell no." Condemned was a game about some killer cop who went around beating hobos in the face and seeing drugged up hallucinations.

"Why? It's a good game," he defended.

"No, it's a messed up game that scares the hell outta me." It was too. Too many pop-ups.

"Oh, you'll be fine. I'll protect you. Let's go." I picked my bike back up, and he grabbed his. I glided out of the park, and he followed. I reached the top of the hill and let gravity take control. I sped down it, spotting my house at the bottom.

Suddenly, a cat shot out into the road. I squeezed the handle brakes and the bike skidded, missing the cat. All at once, I was over the handle bars and on the ground. Pain was shooting through my arm. I grimaced and tried to get up, but a fiercer pain took over. "Steve..." I muttered. He had gotten off his bike as soon as I crashed. "Go get my aunt."

* * *

**Jill's POV**

"Where do you want to shop?" I asked Mimi ask we got into my car.

"I dunno. Any place around here decent?" She shrugged. "Where do you keep your CDs?"

"Glove compartment," I replied, starting up the car and pulling out. "Well, there's the mall. It's decent."

"Sounds good." She took my CD case out and started flipping through. "No." Flip. "No." Flip. "N-... Yes." She took the CD out and slipped it into the player.

"What'd you pick?"

"In This Moment. Do you have their 'A star-crossed wasteland' album?"

I shook my head. "No. Only Beautiful Tragedy. But I'm going to buy the other two the next time Old Beats has a sale."

"I love the song The Last Cowboy."

"Me too." The music started on track one. The sound of rain was heard with a whisper in the background. "Put it on track eight."

"Got it." She did so and heavy metal blared from the speakers. Loud guitar with amazing drums in the back. "Ooh. Good song. Next Life, right?"

"Yeah." I tapped my finger on the steering wheel along with the music. I didn't listen to screamo often, but I still liked it.

I parked in the parking garage at the mall and climbed out. We went inside, taking the elevator. It had ugly beige carpet and a metal hand rail from the walls. "I hate these things," I muttered. Mimi chuckled but didn't say anything. Instead, she started humming to herself. It was a tune I knew from one of the artists she had introduced to me, an Estonian singer by the name Kerli. The song Mimi was humming was All the Way. Not a happy song, but not necessarily sad. "You're gonna get that stuck in my head," I told her.

"It's not a bad song."

"No."

"Oh, speaking of not bad music, have you heard Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica?" she asked.

I snorted. "Don't insult me. Of course I have."

"That's mine and Micheal's song," she smiled as the elevator's doors opened.

"Aw!" I said. "That's so cute."

She nodded. "What store do you want to go to?"

"I dunno. You're the one that wanted to go shopping."

"Fine. Hot Topic it is."

I laughed. "Always a favorite with you."

"I like their t-shirts. Y'know. Keep calm and kill zombies."

I raised my eyebrows, amused. "There's no materinity section."

"So?" She shrugged. "I'll get an XXL."

We walked by the Disney store and I spotted Hot Topic up ahead. "And when you're back to the skinny you?"

"I use it as a sleep shirt."

I nodded. A compfy sleep shirt was always useful. We went inside the dim store. Rock music was pouring from the invisible speakers in the ceiling. I moved to the back where the clearance was. And, lo and behold, I found a friend from school there. She was lithe and an inch or so shorter with short blonde hair. She had a pretty, heart shaped face and was probably one of the nicest people I knew. She was looking through the buttons on the counter. "Hey, Molly!" I smiled. She looked up and grinned when she saw me.

"Hey-a, Jill," her Louisiana accent twanged.

"I thought you were heading back to your home town for break?" I spoke.

She nodded. "Yep. Headin' to N'awlins later today. Gonna meet up with my family."

Mimi came up behind me. "Hey, Jill did you see the-" She saw Molly. "Oh hi."

"Oh, Molly, this is my cousin Mimi. Mimi, this is my friend Molly."

Molly gave Mimi a smile. "Nice t' meet ya'. My name is Monique, but my friends call me Molly."

"Nice to meet you too," Mimi replied, returning the smile.

"Molly and I worked on a big project for science together last year," I explained.

Mimi and Molly fell into conversation and I quickly took out my phone and texted Chris._ 'Hey! Mimi isn't looking, so I'm texting you now. :)' _I put some input into the conversation as I waiting for a text back. They had gotten on the topic of New Orleans, Molly's home town. Mimi had visited there a few times. The music she brought back was amazing. My phone went off quietly. _'I'm going to go fill out the paper work to get Chopper. What about you?'_ I texted back. _'You decided on Chopper? He was my favourite. And I'm at Hot Topic with Mimi.'_

"What about you, Jill?"

I looked up from my phone. "Oh, what? I wasn't paying attention..."

Mimi looked at the phone in my hand and gave me a look. "Sorry, Molly. She was distracted by her boyfriend, Chris." I blushed.

"Mimi, Chris and I weren't going to tell anyone at school yet!"

Molly looked at me surprised. "You and Chris Redfeild?"

I blushed deeper and nodded, a sheepish smile on my face. "Yeah. For a few days now."

"Well, good for you two," she congradulated. "And don't you be worryin'. I'm not gonna tell a soul. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Moll."

She looked down at the watch on her wrist and then back up at me. "Well, I gotta be goin'. My flight back t' N'awlins leaves in a few hours."

I gave her another smile. "Have fun."

"I will. Bye now!" She left the store and Mimi looked at me.

"Texting Chris?"

"No-" My phone went off and I looked at it. "Yes." I looked down at my phone. _'Same here. I'm going to go get him tomorrow morning. And are you having fun?'_ Suddenly, my phone was ripped from my hands.

"I told you. No contact with your boy toy until I say so."

"You only said he couldn't go in my apartment!" Earlier, she had banned him. I'd get an hour later tonight when she was showering, but other than that, nothing. "And besides, he's getting a new puppy soon! I wanted to know when!"

"Well, he told you. So now, I'll text him back. 'Yes, she's having tons of fun. Leave her alone! Girl's night only! You can see her later!' " She sent the message and handed my phone back. "Now let's go. Time to shop."

I sighed and followed my pregnant cousin out of the store.

* * *

**I finally updated! Thanks to all who read this!**

**Finally finished!  
Now, I wasn't going to introduce Molly so early, but she's going to be important later. And a really good image to picture for her is Lottie from Princess and the Frog. Looove it!(And for that, imagine Wheezy from Dragontales. :3)**


	13. Chapter 13

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

When we finally got home, I had spent just about all the money in my month allowance. You see, since I only had the money left behind by my father in his bank account (a decent amount with his 'profession'), I dictated out how much I'd be able to spend on each thing from when he left to my graduation. I had managed to make it so I had enough money afterword to get into college. (I had to get alot of help from Ada. She's amazing at math).

So a good seventy-five dollars went into my shopping trip with Mimi. I got a couple different shirts (one of which she made me promise to wear on a date with Chris), a new bottle of my favorite perfume (Tattooed), a pair of pants, and a CD from A Fine Frenzy. We made it home by eight thirty. We carried in our bags and she put hers in the guest room where she'd stay for the night. I collapsed on the couch, yawned, and stretched. Mimi came out of her room to stand in front of me.

"Okay. I'm going to go shower. As soon as that shower starts, you will have exactly one hour to be with your man over there. And don't do anything naughty. I expect your virginity to be completely intact until the end of senior year. After that, go crazy." She winked at me and I blushed bright. Chris and I having...? N, no.I was still traumitized by the monster that already tried to take it from me. Though, I'd admit, Chris was definately my first choice if/when I decided to lose it. "Go," Mimi said with a sly smile (sometimes I hated how well she knew me)."It'll take me sometime before I get in the shower." She started towards the hall again before stopping."Oh.I have a present to give you tomorrow and you need to invite Chris over tomorrow night. My man's coming over and we'll have a kind of double date." She waved. "No day but today, okay? Go enjoy what's left of this one."

I smiled. She had quoted Rent, amusical she had introduced me to afew years of the most meaningful musicals I've ever watched. "Kay. See you in an hour." I went onto the balcony and stepped onto his. Looking through the glass door, I saw him sitting on the couch, watching TV. I tapped my finger on the door, capturing his attention. He smiled, though it seemed a little sad, and gestured me in. "Hey, Chris. What's going on?" I sat besides him and grabbed his hand.

He shrugged. "My sister broke her arm."

I frowned. "I'm sorry. How bad?"

"It's broken in two places. She said she's going to email me the x-rays."

"Well, I hope she's okay."

He nodded and chuckled. "She's a Redfield. She'll be fine."

I smirked. "I'm surprised whatever she broke it on didn't break. Exspecially since she's a Redfield."

He smiled and leaned over to hug me. I gladly accepted it and sank against him. "How was shopping with Mimi?" he asked, not releasing me from his hold.

"Good," I murmured against his shoulder."Oh." I pulled back enough to look him in the face. "She says you have to come over tomorrow night. She's inviting her fiancee over and apparently it's going to be a double date. Sound good?"

He nodded. "What're we going to do?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. Mimi probably has something planned." I stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him up."It's nice out. Let's go sit outside." He nodded and followed me to our linked balconies. We sat down with our legs swinging off the edge. The night was quiet but the stars weren't very visible. I suddenly remembered the trip inside Hot Topic. I sighed. "Mimi managed to blow our little secret already."

"To who?" he asked, realizing I meant our relationship.

"Molly. From Physics. Y'know, the blonde from New Orleans. She promised not to tell anyone though."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him.I definately decided I liked this relationship. He was caring and the perfect gentleman. "Well, I'm fine with it if you are. We'll tell the others in due time, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we will." I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was almost used to it, being with him. But I was a little afraid of our friends reactions to our relationship. Rebecca would be happy, sure, but what about the others? I knew Sheva had a crush on him (which kind of annoyed me, now that I thought of it). Ada thought Chris was a good guy, so hopefully she'd support us. As for Leon, he was basically Chris' best friend. I sighed again. "We should probably tell them next week. When school is back. I don't like hiding things from them..."

"Me either," he added.

"We can talk more about it later though because I have..." I checked my cellphone. "A half an hour to be with you until Mimi drags me away again."

"Is she okay with us? I mean, if she's not, I'll still date you. But it'd be kinda nice to know that your only relative is okay with it." He gave me a nervous smile.

"I think she is. I'll ask her though. But I'm pretty sure she likes you. She wouldn't have let me come over if she didn't."

He shifted so he could hold my hand. "I'm glad she is," he stated simply. "Oh, I told my sister about you, earlier. Before the whole 'broken arm' thing."

"What'd she say?"

"She asked if you were pretty and if other guys wanted you and then came to the conclusion you were a prep. I assured her you were most definately not a prep so she came to her second conclusion that your the school's ice queen."

I thought on that before coming to my own conclusion. "She reads a lot of anime, doesn't she?"

Chris laughed. "That's what I told her. I think you two would get along though. You both like the same music."

"Hopefully, I'll get to meet her someday."

He nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully you can meet all my family."

I nodded. "You've already met all of mine. Mimi, Ada, Leon... It's not a big family, but it's a good one."

He rested his head on my shoulder and smiled. "A really good one..."

We sat there for a while, talking. We talked about the dog he was getting. We talked about music (we had a lot in common there). We talked about just about everything that came up. Until, that is, Mimi poked her head out from my apartment. Her hair was freshly washed and she was in her PJs, which were a large black t-shirt and purple shorts. "Oi. Girly. Times up," she said. Jerking her thumb towards the inside, she ordered, "Inside. Say goodbye to your man."

I sighed and stood, Chris following suite. "Fine." I turned towards Chris and hugged him. "Night, Chris. Don't forget about tomorrow."

He nodded. "I won't. Good night."

We both turned away, but at the sliding door into my place, I paused. "Oh, and Chris?" He turned back. In two quick steps I was back infront of him. I stretched up and kissed him. It didn't last long, but it left him speechless as I returned to my apartment, saying one last "goodnight".

"Was that the first kiss?" Mimi asked as I sat down on the couch besides her. She was flipping casually through a Game Informer magazine.

I bit my lip. "Uhh... Yes." Complete. Obvious. Lie. And she would know it.

And she did. "Oh? And when was the real first one? Ooh!" She dropped the magazine and turned towards me. "You have to tell me how you got together!"

I blushed. "... I got sick a few days ago. Well, more like a week. I couldn't eat or anything. And when we were at Sheva's house I got a really bad migraine, so he drove me home. He left to buy me some ibeprofen and I collapsed while he was gone. And through an odd series of events, we ended up alseep on the couch. I was in his lap. We, well, we kinda kissed after that. And I basically asked him out."

"You made the first move?"

"_Oh_ no. He did. The day I met him, he asked me out."

"And you said no?"

"Well, of course I said no. I barely even knew his name."

She smiled. "You're smart." She yawned. "Now, I think it's bedtime. No sneaking out, mkay?"

I smiled back and her and we both stood and moved towards our respective bedrooms. "Good night!" I called. I was asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

**No Love Here**

**Chris's POV**

"All you need to do now is take him home and love him!" Bernice, Chopper's previous owner, stated with a smile. Chopper was a big American Bulldog with a mainly white body and some brown/black spots.

I gave her a smile in return. "Great!" I took the leash and thanked her. "My girlfriend is gonna love him."

Bernice tilted her head in confusion."You're only in high school, right? And you live with her?" I shook my head.

"No, she lives next door," I explained.

"Ah," she nodded. "The way you said it made it sound like you two lived together."

I shrugged. "We both live alone in a student dorm plan kinda thing." Not entirely true, but I doubt Jill cared to have a stranger know her dad left.

"Well, then its good you two have a dog to protect you. Be good to him and he'll love you forever."

I nodded. "We gotta get going, though. You're of course welcome to call whenever you like or visit to make sure I'm a good owner."

"I look forward to seeing you again!"

I left.

Jill had let me borrow her car to get Chopper. It was a lot easier than taking the bus. I opened the door and motioned for Chopper to hop in."C'mon, boy!" He barked and jumped into shot gun. I smiled and closed the door carefully. Being my usual not-exactly-normal-self, I talked to him after getting in. "I've got a few toys at home for you, okay?" He didn't answer of course, but sat down in the seat.

* * *

**Jill's POV**

"Don't throw the molotov! I'm over here!" Mimi spoke.

"I don't have a molotov! I have a bile jar!" I replied. We were playing Left 4 Dead 2 on her xbox. She was playing as Rochelle, a kind black woman, and I was playing as Ellis, the adorable, if not a little stupid, country boy.

"Then throw it at the tank! The tank!" She switched to her combat shotgun and proceeded to fire at the hulking monster of rage on the screen.

"Fine!" I sent the bile bomb flying at the infected. "Now tell me about your man."

"Tell me about your man," Mimi replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You've already met Chris. Tell me about Micheal. I haven't heard too much."

"Okay, well, he's an author, but until he finishes his book, he's been teaching a kindergarten class."

"That's gotta be good practice since he'll be a dad soon," I stated.

"Yeah." Mimi smiled, paused the game and set a hand on her rounded stomach. "I can't wait to meet the little one."

I smiled. "Neither can I, my little god-kid. Did you say you knew the gender?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Tell me!"

"Nope. But I'll probably slip up at some point, so don't worry." She closed her eyes and grimaced. "Gah. Baby has got the hiccups."

I gave her a confused look. "Your baby... Has the hiccups?"

She nodded, eyes still closed. "Yeah... Gets them every once in awhile. It doesn't feel pleasant, exactly." She took a deep breath and held it for a moment. Then she opened her eyes and shrugged at me. "They'll subside eventually. Now, I'll be right back. I mean, I love the little thing, but I don't see why tap dancing on my bladder is neccesary." With a little difficulty and some help, she stood and head for the bathroom.

Then, there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. I was greeted with Chris stand behind it with his new dog sitting at his feet. I smiled. "Hey!" I kneeled down and Chopper was immediately there. "How are you, pretty puppy?" I got a few puppy kisses on my face before standing again. I motioned Chris inside and gave him a quick hug. "C'mon. We're playing Left 4 Dead, but Mimi is in the bathroom."

"It's okay if Chopper is in here, right?" he asked, giving me a smile.

"Of course! He's always welcome and so are you." I leaned down and unclipped the pup's leash. He went into the living room and I followed with Chris. "Mimi hasn't told what we're doing tonight, by the way."

He shrugged. "As long as I get to see you."

I smiled. "Aw, you're so cheesy." I sat on the couch and motioned him to sit. As soon as he did, Chopper jumped up and moved to lay across our laps. "Hey, pup." I handed Chris my controller and picked up Mimi's. "Play."

"How do you play?"

"D-pad selects health or throwable object, and turns on or off the flashlight. Y changes your weapon, R2 is fire gun or swing weapon. That's basically the basics. The rest you'll learn as you play." I unpaused the game. "Follow me!"

"Wait, which one are you?" he asked, turning on the screen.

"Rochelle. The only girl on the screen." He located where I was and followed.

"Well, what are we doing?"

I shrugged. "We've gotta get through the rest of the mall and put gas in Ellis's car."

"Who's Ellis? And why are we going to his car?"

"You're playing as Ellis and it's not really his car," I attempted to explain. Mimi came from down the hall.

"Hey, Chris," she greeted. He replied with a "hello" and she turned to me. "Do you have any food? I'm starving."

"You can eat whatever I've got. It's not much though. I can make a trip to the store if you want," I offered.

"Could you?" she asked hopefully with a smile.

"Sure. Chris, wanna come with me?" I paused the game and stood.

"Of course."

"Mimi, can you watch Chopper while we're gone?" The dog looked up at the sound of his name.

She looked down at him. "Of course! C'mere, boy," she called to the canine. He jumped off Chris's lap, allowing him to stand.

I grabbed my keys off the coffee table. "We'll be back in a bit!" I called before leaving.

* * *

I picked up a basket as I entered the grocery store. "Okay, we need to get bread, chips, cereal, popcorn, ice cream, lettuce and apples."

Chris nodded. "Okay."

I gave him a smile and we continued on into the store. With a small grocery list, we got most of it in the first fifteen minutes. Soon, the basket had bread, cookie dough ice cream (Mimi's favorite, and mine too), popcorn, cereal, lettuce and apples. All we were missing was chips. I knew Mimi's favorite was the new BLT flavored chips, while my own was salt and vinegar. Mine were easy to get, but hers wereon the top shelf, out of my reach. "Chris, help," I ordered. I let out a small yelp when his hands wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up enough to snag the desired chips. He laughed lightly and set me down. I smiled, but blushed. "Warn me before you do that! I'm fine with it, but you scared the hell out of me!"

He chuckled again. "You got the chips didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Turning to lead the way to the cash register, I found Ada standing a few feet away, her arms crossed, eyebrows raised and a smug smile on her face.

_Oh, shit._


	15. Chapter 15

**No Love Here**

**Ada's POV**

"Come on, Leon. You're so slow." I stood with a smirk on my face and my arms crossed, waiting for Leon. We were out shopping for some snacks to bring on our short road trip to see some of his relatives later. He caught up with me and I took his hand. "What do you want to get for the drive?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Chips, I guess."

"Barbeque?"

"As always," he replied. I led the way. And as we turned the corner into the isle that held the chips, we saw two friends of ours. Jill and Chris. Now, that would've been normal enough. Except he had his hands on her waist and was lifting her in the air so she could grab a bag of chips.

"You saw that, right?" I asked Leon in a low voice. He nodded. "What's up with that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's just helping her. She's short. So are you."

I ignored him and stepped up to Jill just as she turned, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

* * *

**Jill's POV**

"Uh, hey, Ada," I spoke. I felt Chris step away from me in order to maintain our image of just being friends.

"What're you two doing here?"

My chance! I had to distract her. "Shopping for Mimi."

Her entire demeanour changed. "Mimi? She's here?" Ada loved Mimi just almost as much as I did. Whenever Mimi came to town, Ada usually hand out with us. Mimi hadn't visited within the last year, so it was probably a surprise for Ada to learn Mimi was visiting.

I nodded. "At my place."

She turned her head towards Leon. "Do we have time to stop at Jill's?" He nodded. "Okay, Jill. See you at your place!"

Chris and I watched after them for a brief moment. "Well..." I spoke. "That was close."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

I smiled at him and motioned ahead of me. "Let's go. I've got a cousin to feed and we should try to get there before Ada. I should text Mimi that she's going to show up."

We got back to my place and found Ada arriving with Leon at the same time. We headed up the stairs for my apartment. I hated stairs. I swear, one day I would just be too tired to make it all the way up them on my own.

"Oh, Ada," I spoke, capturing her attention as we reached the door. "I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" she asked.

"Well, Mimi, she's..." Ada stepped inside and the rest of us followed behind her.

"Pregnant!" Mimi finished for me. She was standing at my kitchen counter, a bag of baby carrots in front of her that she was picking at. Chopper was asleep on the floor not far from her. "Hey, Ada, nice to see you." Mimi made eye contact with Ada and held it. After a second, her eyes widened. "You've had sex." Leave it to Mimi to immediately know about Ada losing her virginity within the first five minutes of seeing her again. Meanwhile, Leon was blushing horribly behind the asian woman. But Ada's expression hadn't changed at all.

"You're good at figuring people out," Ada commented, blowing off the fact that now everyone in the room knew she wasn't a virgin.

The pregnant woman shrugged, picking up a carrot. "I know. Always have been."

Ada smiled. "So who knocked you up?"

"My fiancée."

Her eyes widened. "You're getting married?" Mimi held out her hand to show off the ring again. "Wow... How much did that cost?"

"Probably not much to you, you little rich girl," she joked. "About three thousand."

"That's a lot of money to wear on your finger."

I realized Ada and Leon both had their backs to me and Chris. I slipped my hand into his. We were hiding from them, but that wasn't going to stop me from being near him. He was my boyfriend, after all. He gave me a smile and it was severely tempting to kiss him. That, they'd probably notice. I made a note to myself in my mind to make sure to later.

"Oh, Jill," Mimi spoke. I let go of Chris's hand as attention was placed on me. "Here." She pulled out a DVD case from beneath the counter. Not just any DVD case.

I smiled and my eyes widened. "No way. You didn't."

"But I did," she grinned, handing me the case. It was Rent: The Original Broadway Musical. Probably one of my favorite things in the world. "I was thinking we could watch it tonight."

"What?" Ada complained. "You're watching it tonight without me?"

I nodded. "Yup. You can borrow it in like a week," I offered, smirking. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what Rent is?" Chris asked.

My eyes widened. Hadn't I mentioned it to him? No, maybe I hadn't. "How do you not know Rent?" I asked, a bit loudly. Rent was my crack. How could anybody not know it?

He shrugged. "I've never heard of it. What is it?"

"Just the best musical in the world!" Ada exclaimed before swearing in disbelief in Mandarin.

Mimi and I nodded in agreement. I tried to explain. "It's about people struggling to make a living on the streets of New York City. Four of them have AIDS. It's funny but sad and it makes me cry everytime. Just Angel and Collins... And Mimi and Roger and... My heart. On the floor everytime."

"That's basically what it is. Or the best description you'll get without watching it yourself," Mimi filled in. "Not to mention there's a character with my name in it. Makes it better."

"Well, I've always thought you're more of an Angel than Mimi," I pointed out. "You're the one that holds everyone together, no matter what. I mean, where would I be without you?" That question was better off unanswered. Ada wasn't the only one who, at one point, wanted to die. Mimi had been a huge part in helping me turn things around and start talking again.

"Jill's right," Ada spoke. "You are more of an Angel."

"You remind me of Angel too, though. Or, maybe Maureen," I informed Ada.

"You're Roger." The statement came from Mimi.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You are definately Roger," Ada said.

Leon nodded. "Even I have to agree," he added.

"I don't see that," I admitted. Roger in Rent, was an ex-druggy who constantly pushed other people away and denied emotion, even to go so far as leaving the only person who had made him feel again. I wasn't like that. Was I?

"You're Roger," all three of them said at once.

"Maybe you'll find some guy to be your Mimi, someday," my pregnant cousin spoke with a wink, glancing back at Chris. I rolled my eyes. Chris and I weren't serious. Yet. "Now, Ada, Leon," Mimi began. "How long can you stay?"

"Actually, we've gotta go," Leon said, slipping an arm around Ada's waist. "We're going to visit my family for a day."

"That's too bad," Mimi frowned. "We'll have to visit another day."

Ada nodded. "Definately." She stepped forward and gave the pregnant woman a hug. "I'll see you then." They gave each other another, slightly sadder smile before Ada and Leon departed.

I held Rent up. "How long until we can watch this and teach Chris its wonders?"

Mimi glanced at the microwave in order to learn the time. "A few hours. Micheal gets off work around five."

"He works near here?" I asked as I began to put things away, handing her the chips first.

She nodded. "That's why, within a month, I'll be living only about fifteen minutes away!" She spoke the words in a sing song voice.

My eyes widened and I smiled. "You're going to live here?"

She nodded and smiled. "Mhmm. So I'll be within distance of a relative who can watch my baby and I'll be able to visit often. Not to mention you'll get to watch your god-kid grow."

"That's awesome!" I gave her a quick hug before motioning to the living room. "Let's go play some videogames." I grabbed Chris's hand and dragged him to the couch. "I call playing as Ellis! Or P-body if we play Portal!"

* * *

Around five thirty, a knock came from the door. Mimi leapt to her feet, or did her best to. It looked difficult to do with her stomach protruding like that. I followed, leaving Chris to play on his own for a moment and was able to see her open the door to a tall black man. He had short black hair and a handsome face. "Micheal!" Mimi exclaimed happily. The man had to bend to hug her, being much taller than she.

"Mimi," he smiled. "How has your visit been?"

"Great! Now," she pulled him inside and turned him towards me. "This is Jill, my cousin. Jill, this is Micheal."

I smiled and held my hand out to shake. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

He shook my hand and returned the smile. "Nice to meet you too. I've been told all about you."

I nodded. "I can say the same to you. Mimi's said a lot."

Mimi grabbed his hand. "I'll introduce you to Chris." She looked at me. "Do you mind if I tell him?"

"It's fine," I answered. "As long as he keeps it quiet."

Mimi nodded. "Chris is her boyfriend."

"Why is it a secret?" he asked, confused.

"It's a long story that you'll probably learn later. Now let's go. We've got a musical to watch," Mimi answered, dragging him in the direction of the living room.

"I'll make popcorn!" I called after them. I heard Mimi in the living room tell Chris to go help me. I smiled when he entered the kitchen. "Mimi scaring you yet?"

He chuckled. "She scared me when she was screaming profanities at that huge zombie in Left 4 Dead."

I shrugged. "It happens." I placed the flat popcorn bag in the microwave, typed in the time and hit start before turning to Chris. "I'm glad I've gotten to spend the day with you though. And Chopper." Chopper pricked up his ears from his spot laying on the floor.

He pulled me into a hug that we held and murmured, "Me too. I'm definately a fan of us."

I smiled and sighed. "I am too."


	16. Chapter 16

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

I poured the popcorn into a big bowl and handed it to Chris. "I think I've got some candy in the cupboard." I opened it and dug around before finding a bag of starburst. "Ah! Got it! Let's go." I nudged him towards the living room. We entered to Mimi snuggled against Micheal on the corner of the couch closest to the sliding doors. Chris sat on the opposite end and I sat close beside him. Chopper lay down at our feet. "Hit play!" Mimi did so, and it started.

Rent was probably the most meaningful and deep thing someone could put on DVD. At least, in my eyes. The entire thing was basically about saying "fuck you" to society's norms. A salute to the bohemian lifestyle where money didn't matter; happiness did. I couldn't pick out a favorite character, really. Each were so perfect. Besides two of them being addicted or previously addicted to drugs.

Half way through the first act, I had cuddled up to Chris. He had his arms loose around me and I was pressed close to his side, my head resting gently on his chest. As close as he and I were, it was nothing when compared to Mimi and Mike. Mimi was mostly in his lap, his arms holding her tight to him. Her hand was resting on her extended stomach, his over hers.

I was compfy there, though. I seemed to fit almost perfectly into his side and him being so close didn't scare me. Nothing about him scared me. He was warm and soft, like a giant human teddy bear.

The intermission was taped as well, ten exact minutes of countdown on the screen. At that point, I got up and refilled the popcorn and Mimi ran for her hundrenth pee break.

When I returned to the couch, I snuggled back next to Chris and kissed his cheek.

By the middle of the second act, I was sobbing. So was Mimi. I won't say who dies though. But it's Angel. It was the second most emotional part of the musical too. The first most being the finale. Chris comforted me as best he could, patting my back and holding me.

But he was thouroughly unprepared for the finale. The character in jeopardy this time was Mimi Marquez. It always got to me, because it reminded me of possibly losing my own cousin Mimi. I wouldn't be able to make it if I lost her.

Still, Chris held me.

After the movie was over, I reluctantly stood. Mimi did the same (with some help) as well as Mike. "Well, we've got to get going," she spoke reluctantly, hugging me as tightly as she could possibly manage. "I'll call you as soon as we move into our new place, okay? Love you." I nodded and replied. She turned her attention to Chris. "Take care of my baby cousin, okay? I'll go all raging pregnant lady on you if you don't." Chris chuckled lightly, but I'm pretty sure he did know it was an actual threat. I got one more hug before both of them left.

I sat back down next to Chris. "That was fun," I said. "You know, besides me staining your shirt by crying on it."

He smiled at me. "Yeah." I took his hand and moved a bit closer to him. I noticed he felt a little warm. "I liked the movie. It was really meaningful."

"We can watch another movie, if you want," I offered. "But you feel a bit feverish." He gave me a tired smile.

"I'm fine. And sure, I'd love to watch another movie," he spoke. I sat down next to him and grabbed the playstation remote. I was a bit worried, but I was sure that if he said he was okay, he was.

"What should we watch?"

* * *

I woke up in my bed, though I didn't remember going there last night. I also didn't remember the end of the movie, so I guessed that Chris must've put me there. I got up and stumbled sleepily into the livingroom. My phone was on the side table beside the couch. I grabbed it and checked for messages. The first was from Chris. "Just so you know, you fell asleep about halfway through the movie. I brought you into your room. See you tomorrow." The next was from Mimi. "Hey, I emailed you how to get to our new apartment. I'm sending you a key! Love you, and be good (and not too frisky with Chris)." I blushed and replied quickly. A third came from Rebecca. "Is it exciting over there? It's just abunch of screaming kids here." I replied with a generic "As exciting as a week off of school can be." Which for me, was really exciting, apparently. I got a boyfriend, got to see my pregnant cousin, was told I'd be the Godmother of the baby, and nearly had my secret relationship discovered and got my favorite movie/musical on DVD.

I sat down on the couch and yawned. It was around eight. I was hungry and glad Chris and I had gone shopping the day previous day. I got a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch. I turned on the tv and found Phineas & Ferb on. I had a habit of watching kids shows like that. I also liked a few from Cartoon Network, but I missed the older shows that I watched when I was little. When I finished my cereal, I went and got Adam from his tank. He slithered up my arm and settled on my shoulder, content. It was, what, thursday? I had about two days until Becca came home and dragged me out for shopping or something. She usually did that around the end of break. But, Becca being back, Chris and I wouldn't be able to be around each other as much. Maybe we should go out on another date before she could come back. I mean, until we told her and the others, we'd have to hide it at school, and because Becca lived across the hall and came over often, we'd have to be careful here too. So maybe it was a good idea to go out again.

I grabbed my phone and texted Chris. "Hey. Wanna go out on a date tonight? It'll be one of our last chances before break is over."

I didn't know if he was awake, but if not, he could always reply later. Surprisingly enough, his reply came back almost immediately. "I'd love to, but I'm not feeling very good."

I replied, "You okay? ):"

"I'm fine. My head just hurts and I can't eat. I'm cold too."

I frowned and texted back. "You probably have what I had. I'm coming over." I got up and returned Adam to his cage. Grabbing the ibeprofen, I noticed her had replied.

"No, I'm fine. Go hang out with Ada or something. Enjoy your day."

I rolled my eyes. It was less than a minute before I was over at his apartment. He was lying on the couch with a blanket over him, his eyes half open. He looked sick. There were bags under his eyes and he was shivering a bit. I kneeled beside the couch and put my wrist on his forehead. He definately had a fever. "Chris, you need to take some ibeprofen."

"I'm fine..." he replied, halfheartedly. "Go have fun or somethin'..."

I rolled my eyes again. "No. You took care of me, so I'm taking care of you. And I told you last night you should've gotten some rest instead of stayed to watch a movie."

He smiled lightly. "But I got to spend time with you."

Heat rose on my face and I smiled and replied. "I thought it was supposed to be a month or more into a relationship before sappy lines like that are said."

He shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it all depends on the chemistry between the two." I blushed a deep red.

"Well, do you have anymore blankets? One isn't going to keep you warm enough." He nodded and directed me to the closet where I pulled out a few blankets that were folded inside. I spread them over him and then headed for his kitchen to get him some water. I returned with a glass and two ibeprofen for him. "C'mon. Sit up." He did so and I handed him the pills and glass. When he had finished the water, he placed it on the ground.

Before he lay back again, he looked up at me. "Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"... Thanks."

I smiled and sat at the end of the couch. With a gentle hand, I pulled him to lay down, his head on my lap. I quickly kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep, Chris."


	17. Chapter 17

**No Love Here**

"Is this your sister?" I asked, picking up the frame off of the end table by the couch. It showed a girl, younger than both of us with pretty red hair. Her smile was huge, even though she looked unaware that the picture was being taken.

Chris glanced over from where he sat on the floor attempting to put Chopper's ID tags on. "Yeah." He smiled.

"She's pretty."

He chuckled. "I know. That's one reason I kinda wish I still lived up north with them. To protect her from all the guys that are gonna be hitting on her."

I smiled. Leave it to Chris to be one of the last chivalrous guys in America. I set the frame back down and looked at Chris. He seemed much better than two days prior when he had lain sick on the couch. "How're you feeling?" I asked.

He glanced up from the ID tags and flashed me a smile. "I'm fine, V. I'm not sick any more."

"I know, I know. I'm just checking." I watched as he struggled with his task. Chopper let out a whine. "Do you need help with that?" Chris shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Stubborn ass. "Chopper! C'mere, boy!" The dog's ears perked up and he pulled away from Chris to jump up on the couch next to me. Chris let out a complaint, but I ignored it. "Hey, puppy!" I cooed, scratching behind the animal's ears. Puppy kisses were delivered to my face.

"Enjoying making out with your new boyfriend there?" Chris asked playfully. I grabbed the pillow off the couch and threw it at him. He dodged and threw it back. It hit my shoulder and I feigned harm. Chopper barked at Chris and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like your new dog likes me better!"

"Well, of course he does. He's your boyfriend. I don't make out with him."

I stuck my tongue out at my actual boyfriend. "I don't know what you do when I'm not with you." He rolled his eyes, but neither of us could stop smiling like idiots. I held my hand out. "Give me Chopper's tags." He tossed them over and I turned back to Chopper. I slipped my fingers under his collar and pulled him a little closer. It only took a moment for me to find the correct place to put the tags and do so. "There. You're free to go, pup." Instead of going, like I said he could, he scrambled onto my lap.

Chris stood and sat next to us, well, as close as he could. Chopper blocked him off some. What I did next, I surprised myself. I leaned over and kissed him. I was a little amazed at how soft it was. His lips moved against mine in a slow pace and I felt a gentle touch on my cheek. His hand, just barely there, holding me close but with no force. More like he was inviting me to stay close and leaving the way open if I didn't want to. I suddenly felt that I was extremely lucky to have a guy like him. Not even just "a guy like him", but him. So far he seemed to be exactly what I needed; . I trusted him entirely. And I learned all that from a kiss. One that had lasted longer than the few others we shared, but a kiss nonetheless.

When we pulled away, I knew I was blushing and a rosy hue had also appeared on his cheeks. I smiled and bit my lip, keeping eye contact for a moment. "Rebecca is supposed to be back today," I mentioned. He nodded. "You know, it's funny how she pushed for us to be together and the minute she left, we became a couple."

He chuckled. "Maybe she should be the first we tell, when we tell."

"Maybe," I laughed, grabbing his hand squeezing it.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Chris called. I guessed he didn't want to get up.

"Rebecca!" came back a small voice.

"Speak of the devil," I said.

Chris chuckled then replied with a loud, "Come in!" Suddenly, our hands were far from each other, mine petting Chopper, his fiddling with his phone.

Becca entered and started off with "Have you seen-" and then she saw me and ended with "Oh, there you are. With a dog."

"Chopper is Chris's." I dipped my head towards Chris. "How was the family thing?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Okay. Really annoying, actually."

"You should be thankful you have one," I pointed out. She nodded, understanding where I came from on that. "Oh, you missed a visit from Mimi. She's pregnant and engaged."

The younger girl's eyes widened. "Pregnant and engaged?"

"Pregnant and engaged," I confirmed. "And she's gonna move nearby."

Becca smiled. "That's gonna be great! Did Ada get to see her?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We ran into her at the store and she came over to see Mimi. Oh, and Mimi's fiancee, Micheal, is a great guy too. You should meet him." Then I remembered that Rebecca had also recently gotten a boyfriend. "How's, uh, what-his-name?"

"Billy?" she asked. "He's fine. I've got a date with him tomorrow."

"Not tonight?"

The younger girl shook her head. "Nope. You and I are gonna go do something."

I expected as much. "What are we doing?"

She shrugged. "No idea. Wanna go to a movie?"

"Sure. I'll drive. When do you wanna leave?"

She smirked and glanced between Chris and I. "We could go now unless you two are doing something more important."

For a moment, I thought she had somehow discovered that Chris and I were a thing. But I realized it was just her want for me to be with Chris combined with a need to tease us. I rolled my eyes, trying not to look amused with the fact that we had been doing something. "Fine. Meet me at my car, I've got to grab my purse first."

"Okay. Hurry up!" With that, she left.

I turned back to Chris and kissed him like I had earlier, though I pulled away sooner. "I've gotta go, obviously." He smiled and I couldn't help but kiss his cheek before moving Chopper off my lap and standing. He stood as well and gave me a hug.

"School starts tomorrow," he pointed out. "Hundreds of our peers around us constantly."

I nodded and frowned. "Yeah. We should tell our friends soon, at least... Maybe next weekend?"

He nodded. "Next weekend."

We hugged once more before I went into my own apartment and grabbed my purse, then went to meet Becca at my car.


	18. Chapter 18

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

"So, did anything happen between you and Chris?" Rebecca asked me.

I played dumb and focused on driving. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Why were you at his place?"

"Becca, I go over to your house all the time. And Leon's and Ada's. Even Sheva's every once in a while. Am I dating any of you? Have I kissed any of you?"

"There was that one time with Leon-"

"Truth or Dare and I kissed his cheek. Other than that, no. I have not kissed you, I have not kissed Ada, and I most definately have not kissed Sheva." I sighed. "Why is it so important that something happens between he and I anyway?"

She frowned and shrugged. "I worry about you. I just think that he'd be really good for you... Not all guys are like _**HIM**_. And Chris, well, he's... good. Overall, I don't think he could purposely hurt anyone. And I know he genuinely likes you. You two are perfect for each other."

I sighed again, tried to play it off like she wasn't right. "Chris has got his baggage too."

"So do you."

I shook it off and ignored her. Chris had a lot less emotional issues than I did, at least, from what I knew so far. He seemed relatively healthy in that aspect and respected that I wasn't. Becca was right on the point that he was good for me. "What movie are we going to see?"

Rebecca sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Jill. And you'll have to get past it eventually."

I hit the brakes hard as we came to a stop sign, but didn't say a word. My action spoke for me. She had a thing for pushing to far into a subject she didn't understand. Even though she was there when I burst into her apartment, barely clothed, trying to escape _**HIM**_. I still had nightmares.

I changed the subject, getting her to focus on her boyfriend and not on me and Chris. I really did find it ironic that she was so oblivious. She didn't seem suspicious about my visit at Chris's, just hopeful. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out.

* * *

"Chris, hurry up." I ordered, standing in his door. He grabbed his backpack and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just come on. I told Becca she'd only get the front seat if she was out first."

He chuckled. "Do I get it then?"

I nodded. "Now let's go hurry her up." After locking his door, he followed me across the hall. I reached for the handle, but the door opened before I could open it.

Becca saw Chris behind me and swore. "I have to sit in the back now..." She did too.

At lunch, the seating was switched up again. Becca had moved so she could sit next to Billy, leaving Sheva to have to move. She took Chris's spot, so Chris took the suddenly vacant spot next to me. Funny how things work, huh? I wasn't sure who had connived to get it like that, Chris or Becca. I was fine with it though.

"So who's going as what for the Halloween dance?" Ada asked. I had forgotten about the dance. On the 30th, the school held a costumed dance in the gym. I'd have to fill Chris in on it later.

"A zombie!" Becca announced. "And Billy is going to be a zombie trainer." He rolled his eyes but chuckled from his spot beside her.

"I'm going to be a faerie," was Sheva's answer.

"James Bond," Leon said with a smirk, looking at Ada.

"And Pussy Galore," she added to his with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're going blond?"

"A wig. But blond nonetheless."

I couldn't help but laugh at the image in my head of a Ada as a blonde. "Damn, that's going to be awesome."

"What about you, Jill?" Sheva asked. "What's your costume?"

I went with my original one. They could ask again after they found out about he and I. "Velma. I've got the hair and at home I've got the sweatshirt and the miniskirt."

"All you need are some fake glasses," Chris mentioned. Bless him. He was going along with it too.

"And you, Chris?" I asked, wondering what he'd say.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever costume is on sale."

"Who votes Chris should be Shaggy?" Rebecca called over the table before quickly saying, "Billy, raise your hand!" Suddenly, Becca, Billy, Ada, and Leon all had their hands raised. I sighed. At least Shaggy and Velma were only actually together in the new episode things, when they weren't avoiding the issue. In the old movies, they only had unresolved sexual tension.

I realized Chris was a scarlet shade of red. Apparently, the vote affected him much more than it had me. "I'm just gonna find whatever is on sale," he admitted, hoping they wouldn't continue on. I nudged his foot under the table, a small smile on my face.

"How can you put such little effort into your costume?" I asked. I still couldn't believe it.

He shrugged. "Jill's right," Ada added. "You're costume shows part of you. Who you choose shows who you are."

I held back laughter. "Ada, you realize you're going as Pussy Galore."

She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Like I said. Who you choose shows who you are."

"Oh God, Ada!" I laughed. "That was top on the list of things I didn't need to know!"

The bell rang. I had science next and luckily Chris had that too. I stood, collected my things, said a goodbye to those I wouldn't see until a later class and followed Chris out into the hall. "I've got to go to my locker. See you in class?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll save you a seat!"

"Thanks!"

I turned and went to class. I claimed our seats and waited. As I did so, Molly approached. "Hey, Jill."

"Hi, Molly. How was your trip?"

"N'awlins was better than ever. Miss it even more now, though." She gave me a sad smile and sat down at the desk next to me, the opposite side of the empty one for Chris.

"I'll bet." I glanced over as Chris came in and sat next to me. I smiled. "Hey."

"Thanks for saving me a seat, V."

"No problem."  
Molly looked at us with big eyes. "You two are-" My eyes widened and I shook my head no. "... Such good friends!" she remedied. I couldn't help but laugh at her solution. She looked towards the front of the class. "Who's that?"

I looked up front. There was a guy I didn't recognize talking to the teacher. He was African-American, tall, and looked nervous. The bell rang and the teacher stood up from his desk and faced the class. "Settle down. I want to introduce Josh Stone. He's a new student from Kenya." He glanced around the room. "It looks like I'll have to ask maintenance for another desk. Until then, you'll have to sit with someone else. Would anyone mind him sitting with them for a few days?"

I raised my hand. "He can sit with us."

"Thanks, Jill. You heard her. Grab a chair from the back and pull it up there."

Josh nodded and did so. I made Chris scootch over and moved my chair over as well, giving Josh enough room at the end. "Thank you," he said as he sat. His voice was deep and his accent apparent.

"I'm Jill," I introduced. "And this is Chris."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

I yawned as I sat down next to Chris. We were in my apartment, after school. Luckily, Becca wasn't able to come over. Not until later, at least. "How was your first day back? The classes you didn't have me in, that is."

"Meh."

I sighed. "What kind of reply is that?"

He leaned his head on my shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Something happen? You weren't like this in science."

He nodded. "I can't wait until next weekend."

I smirked. "What, are you sooooo attractive that girls are asking you out left and right? Or guys are asking you out left and right?" He smiled but shoved his face against my shoulder. I patted his back. "Who?"

"She's supposed to be our friend... I felt really awkward." I waited for his answer. "Sheva asked me out."

I scowled and sighed angrily. "She's usually too timid to ask people out. What'd you say?"

He pulled his head away from my shoulder and looked at me. "That I was interested in someone else."

"Did she ask who?"

He shook his head. "She knew it was you. After I said that it was someone else she said "Jill's never going to fall for you." and ran off." I saw fear flicker in his eyes as he looked at me with a frown on his face.

I gave him a smile. "Well, I have, so she can shove it." I kissed him. "Just make sure to catch me, mkay?" He nodded and gave me another sad look. "C'mon, cheer up. We've got an hour before Rebecca said she'd get home. Let's do something. Take Chopper for a walk or watch TV or something. Get this whole thing off our minds."

"Thanks, Jill..." He gave me a little smile and I kissed his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

"Oh, my dearest Jill!" Mimi called as she entered my apartment. "Wanna go shopping with us?" Ada and Rebecca entered behind her, both set up to go shopping as my lovely cousin had said.

"Are you guys dedicated to having me spend money?" I joked.

Mimi smirked. "I'll take care of you, babe. You're my best and only relative."

"And you're my best and only relative," I replied with a smile. She was like a sister, a cousin, and a mom rolled all up into one. I was lucky she was the only family I had. "Yeah, I'll go shopping. How's the baby feeling?"

"He's good. Been a little crazy with the cravings," she said, setting a hand on her rounded stomach.

"You said he! It's a boy? My godkid is a boy?" I smiled at the discovery. She swore at her slip up and nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you have a name picked out?"

She shook her head no. "Not yet. But we've been thinking."

"Does Mike wanna use a relatives name? I hear people do that when they have them."

"He's an orphan too," she explained. "So no relatives to name the babe after. He wasn't adopted either, so."

"You and I aren't alone then. Chris is one too," I added.

"Then I like him even more. You should start something with him." She winked at me about her blantant mention of my relationship with Chris. before turning to Ada and Becca. They had been in their own conversation, but I was surprised they hadn't heard Mimi's comment about Chris and I. "Alright, ladies! March!" She ordered them ahead and I followed behind. It was afterschool on a Thursday. Teusday and Wednesday had been uneventful (other than Becca repeatedly making it difficult for Chris and I to spend time together). It'd only be until the weekend, though, until Chris and I told them. I wondered how we'd tell. Maybe we'd just say it, or maybe hold hands or kiss or something like that instead.

"Who's car are we in?" I asked.

"Mine," Ada said. "Well, my bigger one."

"Oooh, you're rich and have two cars. Way to brag," I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, the first car was from my dad and the second was from my mom after you-know-what."

We did know what. That horrifying week or two after she had nearly committed suicide. Fucking scared us. Leon seemed to be the only one that had been able to snap her out of it. She didn't live with her mother anymore either. It seemed a majority of us were broken.

"Where are we going shopping?" Becca asked.

"Wherever." Mimi shrugged. "I just wanna spend time with you three before I have my little one to take care of. Besides. Mikey gets out of work late today." We climbed into the vehicle, Ada driving, Becca in shotgun, and Mimi and I in the back. I yawned and leaned my head on Mimi's shoulder. "Tired, darling?" I nodded. "You can rest 'til we get there." I muttered thanks and closed my eyes.

I didn't expect to be woken up by the sound of squealing tires.

* * *

**Chris's POV**

"Claire, calm down. I can't understand you!" I spoke into the phone. She replied and I sighed. (Oh, that rhymed).

"But Chris!"

"I'd kick his ass if I was up there, but for now you'll have to wait until Thanksgiving."

"Chris, I don't want you to kick his ass, I'm just flustered. Or frustrated. Whatever."

"When did he ask you out?" I was referring to Steve, her friend. I knew the kid pretty well, but I wasn't okay with him asking my little sister out, not when I wasn't there to watch him.

"This morning... At school... Chris, I don't know what to do!" She seemed pretty freaked, which I guess I understood. He was her best friend and to have someone like that ask her out, she must've been confused.

I wished I was there. "I'm sorry, Claire. What are you going to answer?"

She gulped. "I... I think yes."

"You like him then?"

"Of course I do... I mean, he knows me really well and I know he's a great guy..." She sighed. "And I think he'd be a good boyfriend."

"I will kick his ass if I have to."

"Chris! I don't want you to do that! I'm not threatening Jill!"

"That's because Jill is perfect and amazing." Completely true. My point was valid.

She huffed. "What are you, newly weds? Yes, I get it. You love your girlfriend. Are you bringing her up for Thanksgiving?"

I shrugged, though she couldn't see it. "I dunno... If she wants to go... And I thinks it's too soon to say love... I mean, we've only been dating two weeks."

"Chris, I know you. You love her. You talk about her like she's a goddess or something. That's a lot better than your past girlfriends."

"That's because she's better than my ex girlfriends..." I mumbled.

"You looooove heeeer," Claire teased.

"And your best friend asked you out!" I replied.

"Chris!"

My phone beeped, saying I had a text. I put her on speaker phone and checked it. It was from Jill's phone but Mimi was the one who wrote it. I swore. "Claire, I've got to go!"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Jill got in a car accident."


	20. Chapter 20

**No Love Here**

**Claire's POV**

Jill had gotten into an accident? That scared me for more than one reason. The most obvious was that she could be hurt. But the less obvious was the effect it would have on Chris. Our parents died in a car crash when I was only a few years old. Chris remembered it while I didn't. He had gone through a lot. More than anyone should. His scars were both physical and emotional. While I wasn't threatening Jill, I did want to talk to her. I wanted to make sure she was as good as Chris said. I wanted to make sure she didn't hurt Chris more.

I stuck my phone in my pocket after texting Chris to tell me what was going on when he could. But right now, he was probably driving like hell to get to where ever Jill was.

I got up, heading for the kitchen. My arm hurt like hell, so I took my medicine and sat down in the living room. I had told Steve I'd answer him later. It was later, but... He could wait until school tomorrow. I felt really awkward about it, but I did like him. We knew each other well, so... I guess we could make it work, if we tried.

At least I didn't have any emotional baggage to worry about.

So it was Steve and I.

Yeah.

I needed to get Jill's number. That way I could get to know her and watch out for my big brother. From what Chris said, she was a saint. But he did have a biased view of the woman.

He still hadn't texted back. That was worrying. If Jill had been hurt severly or... worse, Chris would end up back in the bad place he had been in after Mom and Dad's death. If he didn't text or call in an hour, I'd call him.

* * *

**Chris's POV**

I was scared to death. Mimi hadn't said Jill was hurt, but she hadn't really said anything. It had read "We got into a car accident. Get Jill's keys from her place and come here. We're at the hospital. -Mimi".

Oh God, if something was wrong...

I drove like a bat out of hell. But I tried to control myself. Speeding would have just gotten me into an accident. I arrived at the Raccoon City Hospital within ten minutes. As I entered the lobby, I heard my name being called. "Chris! Over here!" It was Mimi. "They're in here." She motioned to the room behind her.

A nurse was beside her. "Miss Valentine, we have to get that ultrasound immediately."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She looked at me. "Go see Jill."

My worry spiked. I entered the room and saw three different hospital beds. Ada was on the one farthest from the door, talking to a doctor. Leon had already arrived and was standing beside the doctor. There was an empty one next over. The third one had Jill on it. She was rubbing her face with one hand. There as a cut on the side of her forehead with two or three butterfly bandages over it. "Jill!" I was infront of her in a moment, hands on her arms. "Jill, babe, are you okay?"

"Chris...? I'm fine..." I took her hand and put my free hand on the side of her face. "Who told you what happened?"

"Mimi texted me, are you sure your okay?" I was focused on her and nothing else. I didn't notice Ada watching us. I kissed Jill quickly. "I got here as fast as I could..."

"Chris..." She closed her eyes and squeezed my hand. "I'm okay... Thank you for coming..." I hugged her and was thankful that she hugged back.

"What... What is going on?" Ada asked. She had stood and come over to us, Leon glued to her hand. He looked just as worried about Ada

My eyes went wide and I looked at Jill. "Uhm..." She bit her lip. I spoke under my breath. "We'll have to tell them..." She nodded. "You or me?"

"... We could just kiss again..."

"Mind making it so we can hear what you're saying?" Ada asked. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows raised. Leon's jaw had dropped when he watched Jill and I.

"You," Jill said. "If she tries to kill you for some reason, I'll step in."

I sighed and turned to the ferocity that was Ada and the confusion that was Leon. I opened my mouth and closed it again. Ada huffed and motioned for me to speak. "Jill and I are dating."

Leon's jaw dropped. Ada seemed to contemplate this. A series of emotions came over her face until contemplation settled. She looked in between me and Jill and nodded, a little smile on her lips. "Okay... Yeah. Okay." The look on Leon's face was different. He had the contemplation look, but it was darker. Ada stepped up to Jill while Leon motioned me towards the door of the room. I gave him a questioning look, but he just motioned again. I let go of Jill's hand and she looked after me for a moment but turned back to Ada.

"What is it, man?" I asked.

"Be good to her." I could tell that he was serious. "Jill is like a sister to me. I've watched her go to hell and back." He frowned and looked down. "Don't be part of that hell." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Seriously, Chris. I know you're a good guy, but I don't want Jill hurt again. She barely made it through the last time. I felt helpless about it last time. And when Ada did what she did after..." He trailed off, rubbed a hand over his face and looked back up at me. "If she gets hurt because of you, I'll kick your ass. I know we're friends and everything, but I won't go easy on you."

I nodded. "I'll be the best I can to her."

"You'd better be. Now c'mon. Our girlfriends need us."

I followed after him. Ada was sitting next to Jill and they were talking. Ada saw us return, winked at me, and stood to go over to Leon. I noticed her major injuries were a bruise on her cheek, a few on her arms, and a cut on her leg. I turned to Jill, realizing she had some less apparent bruises too. I returned to her side.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing. How are you feeling?"

"I ache all over. But I could use a hug..." I complied, wrapping my arms around her. She sank against me and I buried my nose in her hair, taking a deep breath. We didn't let go, didn't even loosen our grip, for a long while. I sighed against her. "Chris...? Are _you_ okay?"

I pulled away some to look at her. "You're the one that got in the accident..."

"Chris. The truth, please."

I looked down and squeezed her hand. "This scared the hell out of me." She was silent, ready to listen. "All... All I could think of was when my parents died." I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. "I don't know what I'd do if that happened to you." She put a hand on the side of my face and I leaned against it. I only realized I was crying when she wiped away a tear. She leaned forward and kissed me, a soft touch on my lips.

Our moment was interrupted by Becca's exclamation of "Oh my God!" when she came in the room and saw us.


	21. Chapter 21

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

I groaned and stretched out on the floor as soon as I stepped inside.

"You okay, V?" Chris asked as he entered after me.

I shrugged. "My bruises ache still."

He frowned. "You want another hug?" he offered.

I nodded, sat up, and held my arms toward him. He smiled and knelt beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine went around his neck. I sighed, leaning against him. "You're like a big teddy bear..." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"You want Chopper over?" he asked. "I can go get him."

I nodded again. "Yeah. But hurry up. I wanna cuddle." He let me go and headed out the sliding door. He left it open and I heard him open his own. He called Chopper. Suddenly there was a puppy's face in mine, his nose sniffing the cut on my forehead. He licked my cheek and nuzzled his nose against my neck. He moved to the spot next to me. "Chopper, you're not the one I wanted to cuddle with..."

Chris laughed from his spot by the door. "Mind if I join you two?"

"I've got a spot open right here." I raised my arm on the side Chopper wasn't on.

Chris laid down next to me and I grabbed his hand. I hummed, thinking. I was lucky to have only gotten a few bruises and a cut. The car accident had left Becca with a gash on her collarbone. It had required stitches, which meant she had to use an arm sling to ensure she didn't move her arm too much. Ada had bruises on her legs, arms, and torso, plus a few cuts on her legs. Mimi had somehow managed only to get a bruise on her arm, which corresponded with a bruise I had. The crash had thrown us against each other. The ultrasound she had gotten had ensured my godson was uninjured. Other than Becca, there were no serious injuries.

I turned on my side and snuggled closer to Chris. "I don't wanna go back to school tomorrow."

"Then don't," he replied simply.

I huffed lightly. "I can't miss school though. That'll leave me a day behind in work. I need to keep up to date with my school work. If I don't, I'll fail and never get into a good college. And then I won't be able to have a job or a family and my life will just be hell and bleh."

He raised his eyebrows. "I think you can miss one day of school, Jill. That isn't going to happen."

"I'm going to school, Chris."

He chuckled. "Than what was the point of complaining you didn't want to go?"

"Because I don't want to! But I'm going to." I pressed my forehead to his chest. His fingers combed through my hair, a gentle touch that I enjoyed. I smiled and moved up to kiss him. My hand touched his cheek, pulling him deeper into it.

Of course that was when Ada walked in. Of course it was. Chris and I weren't allowed to kiss or be alone together. At least, that's how it felt. It was a first day with our relationship being out in the open and we had only had a few minutes of time alone together. We probably hadn't had more than an hour or so together all week. Maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend.

I pulled away and sighed. "What is it, Ada?"

The asian woman looked down at the couple on the floor with a smirk. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

I groaned, rolling onto my back and nearly hitting Chopper. The poor puppy jumped before scrambling to give me puppy kisses all over my face. "Chopper, get off," I muttered, pushing the canine away.

"How's making out with Chopper?" Ada laughed.

I made a frustrated sound. "Why does everyone like to joke that I'm dating a dog?!"

"Well, you are dating Chris."

"Ada!"

"I joke, I joke!" She laughed again.

I turned my head to look at Chris. "I apologize for her." He grinned at me, a mischievous glint in his eye. I only found out what that meant when he licked my cheek. "Chris!" I exclaimed. Both Ada and Chris laughed, but I hit him lightly on the arm. "Whattya want, Ada?" I asked, frowning.

"I wanted to see if you and Chris here wanted to go on a double date tomorrow with Leon and I."

"Nuh-uh," I answered quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I have not had a decent moment alone with him all week. I'd like some time alone with him." I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and I squeezed his hand.

Ada rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Well, another time then. And you'll find it hard to be alone enough. Because there's never enough time." Before she left, she called, "Don't forget about the dance on Saturday!"

Oh crap, I had forgotten. "We're spending tomorrow piecing your costume together," I informed him.

"What about yours?" he asked, rolling on his side to face me.

"Oh, I've got mine. Had it for a while."

He nodded and I gave him a soft smile. "We could continue what we were doing," I offered. He nodded. No sooner than our lips met did his phone rang. I sighed. "Answer it," I mumbled.

He frowned, nodded, and did so. "Hello?" Pause. "She's fine. Just a cut and a few bruises." As he talked, I cuddled back into his side. He wrapped an arm around me and played with my hair, pulling it back out of my face. "I can ask her." He pulled the phone away from his ear. "Claire wants to talk to you. That okay?"

I nodded and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jill. I'm Claire, Chris's sister."

"I've heard a lot about you."

She made an amused sound. "Same here, just about you... Listen, Jill. I was wondering if I could have your number so I could text you. For two reasons really. To check in on my brother without him knowing and to get to know you."

"Sure." I gave her my number and she thanked me.

"How's Chris doing over there?" she asked.

"Pretty good, I'd say. Our teachers like him. And he fits in with the group I'm usually with. They like him too." I smiled and looked up at him. He was trying to act like he wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Good. Are you feeling okay? Chris told me about the car accident."

"Yeah, pretty okay. My bruises ache but that's it."

"I hope you feel better. I've gotta go though. Hand me back to Chris so I can say goodbye?"

"Of course. Bye!" I passed the phone to Chris and heard his parting with Claire.

"What was that about?" Chris asked, still playing with my hair.

I smirked and bumped my forehead on his. "She was checking in on you. And she wanted my number so we could get to know each other."

"Okay," he hummed.

I kissed him once more, though it wasn't as long as I had initially planned. I was tired and my body still ached. I broke the kiss and snuggled back against him. "You're warm," I murmured. He kissed my forehead and returned to combing his hands through my hair. I guess that's when I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning in my room. My bruises throbbed even worse than the previous day. I did some stretches before hopping into the shower to loosen up. My head pounded and my cut stung. The day had a bleak outlook.

But it got better. Something about being able to hold Chris's hand as I walked to class made me happier.


	22. Chapter 22

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

"Hurry up!" I called through the door. I was standing outside of Chris's room in his apartment, waiting for him to put his costume on.

"Why do I have to put this on, again?" he called in reply.

"I want to make sure it looks right. The dance is in a few hours, and it's last minute. Halloween tomorrow!" I heard him laugh. "Aren't you excited?"

"Well, yeah, as long as you're my date."

I rolled my eyes. "You better not have anyone else in mind." The door opened. He stood in front of me in his Joker suit. I smiled. "You look handsome."

"You're not in yours yet," he complained.

I shook my head. "Not until I finish your make-up." He sighed, frustrated. "Now, now. We've got to go over to my place. That's where the costume make up is. Excited for that?"

He huffed but smiled. "Sure. I guess."

I smirked and pulled him back through the living room, onto the balcony, and into my apartment. "Wait here," I ordered, leaving him in my living room. I pulled one of the higher chairs from the kitchen and had him sit on it. Then, I got the makeup from the bathroom. "Ready?" He nodded. "Good." I started out putting a layer of the white face paint, avoiding where I'd need red or black. He fidgeted as I pulled some of the makeup under his chin. "Stop that," I murmured. "I'll mess up." I dipped my thumb into the red makeup. I began to hum as I placed my thumb against his lips and dragged it to one side. I bit my lip and brought it back to the other side. "Almost done..." I wiped off my hands and got the black, rubbing it gently around his eyes. "There."

He smiled. "How do I look?"

"Positively insane." He leaned down and I was pulled into an open mouth kiss. I smiled into it, wrapping my arms around his neck, sinking against him. We ended the kiss and he put a thumb to my lips. "You've got some red on you..."

I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "Is it gone?"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "No."

I sighed. "It'll just be covered by my makeup anyway. Speaking of which, I need to go get dressed." I gave him a peck on the lips. "Be right back. Don't mess up your makeup." He nodded.

I had made sure to get my costume a size larger than I needed, both to accommodate my larger attributes on my front, and so it wasn't quite as tight as most wanted. I didn't need to show off my body for anyone. I decided not to put on the head piece yet.

"How does it look?" I asked as I stepped back into the living room. His eyes went up my body and settled on my eyes. I gave him smile. "Well?"

"You're beautiful," he hummed.

"Thanks... And now we're Harley Quinn and the Joker."

"No makeup," he pointed out. I swore.

"Wanna help?" He nodded but I noticed something. "Hold on. You buttoned your shirt wrong..." Without waiting for his consent, I began to undo the buttons.

"Jill-" he cut off.

Before I could even reach the top button, I noticed them. It wasn't until I had his shirt completely unbuttoned did I actually look. Scars littered his muscular torso. Little ones, big ones. Most were thin lines, but there were a couple larger ones. "Chris..." I murmured, touching my hand to his torso. Goosebumps rose at the contact. He frowned and looked away from me.

"I... Took losing my parents pretty hard..." he whispered. I traced a scar lightly with my finger. Self harm. Cutting. Something I never wanted to happen to anyone, let alone my friends. My mind flew to Ada for a moment, remembering her near death. Chris having once cut himself to relieve pain... It was like a punch to the face. He was so strong and dependable. The thought of losing him terrified me. He had fallen in with the other people I held dear: Mimi, Ada, Leon, Rebecca. If any of them were to die... I don't know what I'd do.

Each scar was a bit stretched and flat with his normal skin, as if they had been with him while he grew. Few overlapped, but each seared into my memory. He was tense, waiting for my reaction, I guess. I did what I believed he needed; I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I squeezed. He put his arms around me and held me close. "Jill... You don't hate me for them?"

I pulled away enough to meet his eyes and gave him an incredulous look. "Chris. Why in hell would I hate you for them?"

"My last girlfriend did," he mumbled.

"Well, she's a bitch. Each and every scar comes with a reason, and each and every scar is a part of you. I'm dating you because I like you, scars and all." We were both silent. I hoped he knew that he meant a lot to me, no matter what. I took a deep breath. "You accepted my scars." He did, too. He didn't care about how he wouldn't get sex out of a relationship with me, that I was timid with most things. We were a little less than three weeks into a relationship and trying to move slow.

"But you're perfect, Jill. That includes your scars." His voice was low and shy. I blushed.

"I'm not perfect." He started to voice his opinion that I was, but I stopped him. "No. Don't argue the point. I know I'm not perfect."

He huffed lightly. "I think you are..." I gave him a short kiss, but didn't know what to reply. He gave me a timid smile. "We should probably get your makeup on. We've got to get to the dance soon."

I nodded. "Help me?"

He grinned. "You trust me with that?"

I nodded again, smiling and taking a seat in the chair. "C'mon, Joker. Let's test your skills with makeup."

* * *

"Jill, you look great!" Rebecca exclaimed.

I smiled. "Thanks. You do too." Rebecca had makeup on her face that gave her skin the look of rotting. There was what looked like a bloody bite wound on the side of her neck, another on her arm. She had a collar on her neck that was attached to a leash, leading to Billy. "Hi, Billy."

He sighed and shrugged, mumbling about being a zombie trainer before answering. "Hi, Jill."

"Having fun?"

Billy smirked. "Yeah."

Chris approached from behind, slipping a hand into mine. Becca squealed. "You two are so adorable together!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please don't go into your rant about us."

"But I thought you two should get together way before you did!"

"And I thought you should stop bugging me way before you did!" She huffed and I sighed. "Is Ada here with Leon yet? I wanna see their costumes."

Billy shook his head. "No, but they said they'd be here soon."

"Well, we should go outside and wait for them."

"No need!" A voice said from behind me. The four of us turned to see Leon in a suit . Ada wore a long blonde wig and a short dress.

"Bond. James Bond."

"And Pussy Galore. In person!"

I laughed and accepted a hug from her. "You're really wearing a wig. Wow."

"Yeah," she replied, smiling. "Pussy Galore needs to be blonde as much as she needs a James Bond. Speaking of James Bond, he and I need to go dance." With that, she grabbed Leon away from his conversation with Chris and pulled him out to dance.

"Jill?" Chris spoke.

I turned to look at him. "Hm?"

"Do you wanna dance?"

I gave him a small smile and shook my head. "I don't really like to dance. Will you settle for sitting with me?"

He nodded. "Of course. I just thought you'd want to dance."

I smiled at him and had him sit at one of the side tables. I moved a chair closer beside him and sat down. "Look at all the costumes." Ninety percent of them were slutty, but what else was to be expected from teenage girls? "It's been a while since I've been to a school dance. A long while."

"Why?" he asked, timidly putting his arm around my waist.

I shrugged. "I'm not a fan of dancing. No one to go with. A lack of interest in most of my peers." I leaned against him, playing with the little pumpkin decoration on the table. "I only went to this because I thought you'd want to go with me."

"Of course I'd want to go with you. But I'd be just as happy sitting at your place on the couch with you."

I smirked. "What, so we can make out?"

He blushed (from what I could tell underneath the makeup) and stuttered out "No, no, just to spend time-"

I laughed. "Chris, I'm teasing."

He sighed. "That's mean..."

I rolled my eyes and invited him to a kiss. It was short lived, as we were interrupted by Leon clearing his throat. "Am I allowed to sit here, or would you two prefer to be left alone?"

I huffed. "You, Ada, and Claire have a knack for that?"

"A knack for what? And who's Claire?" Leon sat down at the other side of the table.

"A knack for interrupting Chris and I when we're kissing. And Claire is Chris's little sister. I think she and Ada planned it last time."

"How so?" Leon asked, grabbing a piece of chocolate out of the little candy bowl in the center of the table. Chris chuckled as I explained the situation that he and I had been in a few days prior. Leon got a laugh out of it, but I didn't see what was so funny.

"Where'd Ada go anyway?" Chris asked.

Leon motioned to where the drinks were being handed out. "She wanted to get a drink. I offered to get her one, but she said that she wanted to get her own."

I sighed. "She's not spiking the punch again, is she?"

Chris gave us a confused look. "Again?"

Leon nodded. "She spiked the punch at the Christmas dance last year."

"Was she caught?"

Leon laughed. "Someone catch Ada? That's a funny joke, Chris. She's never caught unless she wants to be, trust me. She's snuck into my house before."

"Your mom didn't catch her?" Chris asked. Oh, Chris. He obviously didn't understand Ada.

"My mom? Please, I didn't know she was there until I realized that I hadn't left my blankets that way. She was asleep." The blonde shrugged. "She does it a lot now."

"Telling stories about me?" Ada spoke as she approached and sat down. She had a plastic cup with punch in it. At least, I hoped it was punch. "Don't drink the punch."

"Again?" I asked. "It was needed?"

She nodded. "It's not my fault these people can't hold their liquor."

"It might be when they get drunk."

"Isn't this a song you like?" Ada asked.

"You owe me money."

"Why?"

"Because now I have to buy my drinks from the vending machines. I'm broke enough as it is."

She rolled her eyes this time. "Fine." She took a twenty from her wallet and handed it to me. "Here."

"How the hell do you have so much extra money?"

She frowned. "Because my mom still feels guilty about you-know-what and I'm going to milk that for all I can because she tried to take me away from all of you." The asian shrugged. "I don't enjoy it, but if it keeps me out of that house."

I nodded, understanding. "We're glad you're still here, Ada. I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

"Me either," Leon said, taking her hand.

Just like I knew she would, she hid her emotion behind a half smile and a chuckle. "Enough with this mushy crap. I wanna dance." She pulled Leon away.

I looked up at Chris. "How's that makeup feel?"

"Fine," he answered. "And yours?"

I smiled. "Fine." I leaned against him, listening to the music. The louder, dancing music had stopped and they were starting a slow song. I recognized the song and stood up. "C'mon, Chris."

"We're dancing?"

I nodded. "To this song."

I brought him out to the dance floor. I hooked my arms around his neck, leaning my head on his shoulder. He rested his hands on my waist. The song was Through Glass by Stone Sour. _"I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed, but God it feels like forever."_ The song that had led to my relationship with Chris.

"Chris?"

"Hm?"

"You know this is our song now, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

I let my eyes close and simply listened to the song. _"When something like a soul becomes initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes, you can't expect a bit of hope."_

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm... really glad that I'm dating you. You and all your scars."


	23. Chapter 23

**No Love Here**

**Jill's POV**

School on the Monday after Halloween was boring, to tell the truth. Chris had opted to stay home and sleep instead of coming into school, which I would berate him for once I got home. I was thankful when I reached science. It was something I knew well enough to not pay attention much in class. It was even better when the white board read "Review day". That meant we could partner up and work on the papers that were handed out. That kinda annoyed me, seeing as Chris was absent. But oh well. I could find someone else.

Josh came in and went to go to the new desk that had been brought in, but I motioned him over. "Chris isn't here," I explained.

He smiled and sat down beside me. "How are you, Jill?"

I smiled. "Fine. How's your day been?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Just okay?"

"A normal school day."

"That's good. How do you like this school, now that you've survived your first week or so?"

He smiled. "It is much bigger than my old one. And the people are much different."

"In a good way or bad way?"

"Both, I suppose," he shrugged, taking his binder out of his backpack and setting it on the table. "There are good people, like you and the rest of our friends." I nodded, smiling a bit at being included in the good part of the school. "But there are also the people that I don't get along with. Many make ethnic jokes about my origin."

I frowned. "Who's doing that? Because I'll kick their ass."

He shrugged and looked away. "Just a few people in my math class," he mumbled. "It's fine. I just ignore them."

"Let me guess. It's the immature creeps that hate everything that's not like them." I shook my head. "Those assholes shouldn't be able to procreate."

I was about to on when the bell rang. The teacher stood up and announced where we could get our review sheets. "I'll get us both the review papers," Josh said, standing and moving to the front of the room.

I hated people. People sucked. Not my friends or family, just the assholes that tormented those I cared about.

"Y'all mind if I work with you?" Molly asked, eyes passing from Josh to Jill, waiting for their answer.

"I don't mind. Do you, Josh?" I looked over at him, a little smirk on my face. Something was going on between those two. Or something should be.

He shook his head quickly. "No, I don't mind. I am fine with it."

I swear, if it weren't for the dark complexion he already had, he'd have a scarlet blush.

* * *

I didn't go into my apartment first when I got to the building, I went into Chris's. He was laying on the couch, arm over his eyes, TV on at a low volume on something he probably didn't care about. I set down my backpack (or packpack, as he'd say) quietly stepped over to where he was. He moved some as I laid down on top of him, snuggling against his chest.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey," I replied. I closed my eyes and felt him run his fingers through my hair.

"How was school?" He kissed my cheek and waited for my answer.

"Good," I said. "We might have to encourage Josh to ask out Molly."

"He likes her?"

"I'm pretty sure he does. Oh, and I got your homework." I gestured to my backpack. "There's not much, but we have a test in science class soon. We should study."

"What's it on?"

I shrugged. "Science. You'll do fine. I've got the notes. And some review papers you need to do." I nuzzled my nose against his neck and sighed as he locked his arms around me. He was the perfect person to cuddle. "I like how we live next to each other..." I mumbled. There was no way I'd be able to spend this much time with him if he lived farther away.

"Me too..." he murmured.

"You're warm..." He was like a space heater, but better. His heat wasn't artificial and, for those few moments, it was just for me.

Tired from the school day, I fell asleep.

I woke again about an hour later and barely registered someone knocking on the door. "Chris..." I muttered. "Someone's at the door."

"Then go get it..." he answered, still mostly asleep.

"No... I was at school all day and you stayed home. You get it." He groaned and lifted me some so he could get off the couch without causing me to fall off as well. I curled up on the warm spot he left. I heard him open the door.

"Oh. Hi. Jill, it's for you."

"So she is here." Mimi. I didn't bother moving; she would come in. "Jillybean!" I opened one eye and watched as she stepped into view. "Get up. I'm stealing you."

"I don't want to move. I'm tired," I mumbled, closing my eye. Mimi sighed.

"Chris, would you mind carrying your girlfriend back to her apartment for me? I'd do it myself if I wasn't pregnant."

"Sure," Chris answered. I felt his arms slip under me and I made a noise of complaint. "Sorry..." I grabbed onto his shirt with vice-like grip. I kept my eyes closed and listened as the door was opened and I was carried back to my apartment. "Where do you want me to put her?"

"The couch," Mimi answered. He set me down gently, but didn't stand up. I still had a grip on his shirt. "She won't let go of my shirt," he informed. Mimi, of course, had a solution to this.

"Then take your shirt off. You can get it back later, unless she wants to steal it."

He hesitated. His scars. He started to slip out of the shirt, but I opened my eyes, pressed a hand to the revealed skin on his side, and pulled him down into a kiss. He was caught off guard but quickly surrendered himself to it. It was short lived, as Mimi cleared her throat. We broke apart.

"See you later," I spoke, looking up at him with a shy smile.

"Tomorrow," Mimi chimed in.

I sighed. "Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow." I looked over at Mimi. "Am I allowed to hug him goodbye?"

She nodded. "Quickly. I'm going to steal you away after. I don't get to see you enough as it is."

I stood and slipped my arms around his neck. We didn't kiss, but the hug was soft and warm. "See you tomorrow," he whispered.

And like that, he was gone. I looked over at Mimi. "I love you, but you have a thing for sending him away."

She gave me a smile. "I just want to make up for not seeing you all those months. And soon all my time will be taken up by taking care of my son and trying to spend time with Micheal as well."

I nodded. "I understand. I'm always here to babysit too."

"Well, he'll need to be around his God Mother." Mimi smiled. "If anything happens to me, I don't want my baby in the system. I can trust you to take care of him though." She sat down next to me and I leaned on her. She kissed my forehead.

"You're gonna be a great mom..." I murmured, starting to fall back asleep against her.


End file.
